Tales From Myobokuzan
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Myobokuzan, dunia para siluman katak yang mampu mengabulkan permohonan dengan suatu bayaran. Sakura Haruno, menjadi tawanan Myobokuzan karena permohonan seseorang. Naruto berusaha menolongnya keluar dari tempat itu. Last Chapter. Don't like? Just go back!
1. Chapter 1

Halloo, minna-san! Aku dateng lagi! Sebenernya udah lama pengen publish fic, tapi gara-gara ada banyak kebingungan, jadinya selalu tertunda… Dan lagi, tiap kali aku nyalain kompi yang ada bukannya ngetik, malah maen game, hahaha… =P

Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari movie favoritku yang keren buanget, Spirited Away, karya Hayao Miyazaki-sensei, dan juga Manga Hikari no Ko, ya tentu saja ditambah dengan imajinasiku yang aneh bin gaje ini^^. Masih dengan pairing favoritku sepanjang masa, NaruSaku!

Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan en kekurangan.

**:: ::**

**Warning** : Typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Don't read**!

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 1~**

**:: ::**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hijau tampak melaju melewati jalanan setapak yang diteduhi oleh pepohonan besar di kanan dan kirinya. Jalannya yang agak berbatu membuat para penumpangnya sangat tidak nyaman dan meloncat-loncat dari duduknya. Barang-barang yang diletakkan di jok belakang bergoyang-goyang bahkan sebagian berjatuhan menimpa kaki-kaki yang duduk di sana.

"Aduuhh… Tou-san, bisakah lebih pelan sedikit? Lihat semuanya jadi berantakan begini!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto yang kini terlihat sibuk memegangi barang-barang yang ditumpuk di sampingnya.

"Iya, sangat tidak nyaman! Barang-barangnya menimpa kakiku, nih, sakit!" tambah pemuda berambut kuning panjang dengan sebuah kuncir di atasnya, Deidara.

"Maaf, maaf… Jalanannya memang agak berbatu," ucap Minato, seorang pria paruh baya berambut kuning yang kini sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa, sih kita malah pindah ke desa begini? Lebih asyik di Tokyo 'kan? Aku jadi tidak bisa berlatih lagi dengan band-ku!" protes Deidara.

"Dei-nii benar! Tinggal di pedesaan pasti sangat membosankan! Tidak ada game centernya!" Naruto ikut menambahi.

"Deidara, Naruto, tinggal di desa tidak seburuk yang kalian kira, kok. Lagipula Desa Konoha merupakan desa yang sudah cukup maju. Suasana pedesaan seperti ini sangat baik untuk relaksasi dan ketenangan. Selain itu juga memperbaiki gaya hidup kalian yang terlalu metropolis, terutama kau Dei-kun! Kau sering keluyuran sampai malam, contoh yang tidak baik untuk adikmu!" Kushina ―sang ibu, bersungut-sungut pada kedua putranya itu.

"Kaa-san, aku 'kan cuma latihan band dengan teman-temanku!" Deidara membela diri.

"Tetap saja, pulang malam itu tidak baik, Dei-kun!" Kushina bersikukuh.

"Sudahlah, Kushi-chan, yang penting Deidara dan Naruto tidak berbuat macam-macam," bela Minato.

"Tou-san benar, Kaa-san, hehehe…" Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengangkat tangannya membuat tanda 'V' dengan jarinya. Naruto hanya bisa ikut nyengir karena mendapat pembelaan dari sang ayah.

Kushina menghela napas panjang dan mengalah juga. "Kau selalu saja membela mereka, Mina-kun. Kau itu terlalu memanjakan mereka!" Kushina terlihat kesal sementara Minato hanya bisa tertawa.

"Tou-san 'kan orangnya baik dan yang pasti…tidak galak seperti Kaa-san!" cibir Naruto diikuti oleh anggukan dan cekikikan dari Deidara.

BUG! BUG! Dua buah jitakan dari Kushina mendarat mulus di kepala Deidara dan Naruto, membuat mereka meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala.

"Aduuuhh…kenapa aku juga ikut kena jitak, Kaa-san? Yang bilang galak itu 'kan Naruto, bukan aku! Sakiiittt!" ucap Deidara.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam lagi!" Kushina memberi death glare pada kedua putranya, membuat mereka merinding dan membeku di tempat.

"I-iya, gomen, Kaa-san…"

"Haah~ ini semua gara-gara kau, Naruto. Aku jadi ikut kena pukul 'kan!" ujar Deidara setengah berbisik.

"Hei, kenapa malah menyalahkan aku? Kau juga tadi tertawa saat aku bilang hal itu!"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Tou-san, apa masih jauh tempatnya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, kok, sebentar lagi. Keluar dari bukit kecil ini dan kita sampai," jawab Minato.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menghilangkan rasa gerah di tengah sinar matahari yang begitu terik siang itu. Untunglah banyak pepohonan di sepanjang jalan, sehingga memberikan udara sejuk bagi tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruto. Di pinggir jalan yang tengah dilewatinya banyak tertancap patung batu berukuran macam-macam berbentuk katak. 'Kenapa ada banyak patung katak di sana?' batin Naruto.

Namun Naruto lebih terkejut lagi ketika matanya mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya berdiri di balik pepohonan. Gadis dengan pakaian kimono merah selutut itu tengah berdiri sambil menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun mengucek-ngucek matanya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya memang nyata. Sang gadis misterius itu masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap sendu padanya, membuat Naruto merasa aneh.

Dengan pelan, Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pada gadis itu. Sebelum Naruto sempat melihat sang gadis membalas anggukkannya, sosoknya sudah semakin mengecil dan perlahan menghilang seiring dengan laju mobil yang menjauhinya.

Naruto pun kembali pada duduknya semula dan menatap ke depan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung. Rupanya Deidara menangkap ekspresi kebingungan dari wajah sang adik. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"He? Oh, tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa, hehe…" Naruto kembali nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Huh, dasar aneh! Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu berubah jadi aneh begitu, seperti baru melihat hantu saja!" ucap Deidara tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Ha-hantu?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Iya, hantu!"

Naruto kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat berpikir. 'Siapa gadis itu? kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedih? Lagipula apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini' batin Naruto sambil menatap kembali ke luar jendela mobil.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Setelah melewati bukit, beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Keluarga Namikaze itu tiba di rumah baru mereka. Sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang cukup luas. Halamannya pun besar, dengan sebuah kolam ikan menghiasi sudut taman yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Sebuah pohon Sakura yang sepertinya sudah berusia puluhan tahun, berdiri kokoh di sisi rumah. Benar-benar nyaman dan terlihat sangat asri.

Selesai mengangkut barang-barang dalam mobil, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil melihat-lihat setiap sudut ruangan rumah.

"Bagaimana? Nyaman bukan rumah baru kita ini?" tanya Minato.

"Ini nyaman sekali! Kau memang pintar memilih rumah, Mina-kun. Rasanya aku jadi seperti kembali ke masa dulu, hihi…" ujar Kushina dengan senyum terkembang.

"Yah, lumayan…tidak terlalu buruk…" komentar Deidara pendek.

"Tapi, agak menyeramkan juga, ya suasana rumah tradisional itu," ujar Naruto seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Haah~ dasar, kau ini memang penakut, Naruto! Awas, ya jangan sampai kau memintaku untuk menemanimu tidur!" Deidara memasang muka galak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huh, siapa yang penakut? Aku tidak penakut, kok! Lalu siapa juga yang ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku tidur? Kau itu kalau tidur suka menendangku sampai aku terjatuh ke lantai!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri suka bergumam yang macam-macam, berisik sekali!"

"Kau lebih parah dariku!"

"Kau yang lebih parah!"

"Hei, hei, kalian sudah hentikan…" Minato mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran adik kakak itu, namun sama sekali tidak didengar oleh keduanya.

BUG! BUG! Akhirnya jitakan Kushina kembali menghiasi kepala dua anak malang itu, yang terbukti ampuh menghentikan aksi adu mulut mereka.

"Kalian ini, benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja! Sudah, jangan ribut terus, banyak yang harus kita kerjakan! Sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian ke kamar masing-masing!" bentak Kushina.

Kedua laki-laki berambut kuning itu pun langsung kabur tunggang langgang dari Tempat Kejadian Penjitakan, meninggalkan Kushina yang kesal dan Minato yang hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Kushi-chan, jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka, kasihan…"

"Habis mereka selalu saja begitu," Kushina menarik napas panjang.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita juga segera bereskan barang-barang kita," ujar Minato seraya merangkul pundak isterinya itu menuju kamar mereka.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat sedang membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari dengan wajah cemberut. "Menyebalkan sekali, sih! Dia bilang aku penakut, padahal dia sendiri juga penakut!"

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura terlihat jatuh melewati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan mendarat di meja belajarnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mengambil kelopak bunga itu. Entah kenapa dirinya kembali teringat pada gadis dengan warna rambut senada bunga yang kini ada dalam genggamannya itu.

"Kenapa aku jadi teringat padanya?" gumamnya.

"Teringat siapa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba Deidara muncul sambil bersandar pada daun pintu kamar Naruto, membuat Naruto terhenyak dari pikirannya.

"Gah! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Benar-benar tidak sopan!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kau itu adikku, jadi aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan padamu, hahaha…"

"Dasar, menyebalkan! Mau apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Hmm…tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan adikku tersayang tidak pingsan karena ketakutan di kamar barunya, gyahahaha…"

SWINGG! Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Deidara, namun dengan cepat Deidara menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan, lebih baik keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku!"

"Huh, galak sekali! Sepertinya sifat galak Kaa-san sudah tertular padamu, Naruto. Oh, my, oh, my…" Deidara geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang teringat? Jangan-jangan kau teringat pada guru super anehmu itu, siapa namanya? Hmm…Gai-sensei?"

"Haaaahhh? Kenapa aku harus teringat padanya?"

"Oh, aku tahu! Kau pasti teringat pada Kisame, penjual ikan asin (?) di pasar Tokyo itu 'kan? Atau… rentenir bangkotan di terminal Tokyo, si Kakuzu?"

"Sudah kubilang bukaaann! Sudah cepat keluar! Mengganggu saja!" Naruto segera mendorong punggung Deidara keluar dari kamarnya.

BLUGH! Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Menyisakan tawa keras dari Deidara yang suara langkahnya mulai menjauhi kamar Naruto. Ya, kakak satu-satunya itu memang senang sekali menggoda Naruto sampai adiknya itu mencak-mencak kesal.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan harinya, tidak biasanya pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bangun dan lari pagi di sekitar desa tak jauh dari rumah barunya, padahal kalau di Tokyo dia sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan. Udara di Konoha pagi itu benar-benar hangat dan membuat perasaan dan pikiran menjadi lebih segar. Bisa terlihat para petani yang baru saja pulang dari ladang dan sawah mereka dengan cangkul yang tersampir di pundak.

Naruto agaknya harus menyetujui ucapan orangtuanya tentang tidak buruknya tinggal di desa. Tidak seperti di Tokyo yang jalannya begitu dipadati kendaraan, di Konoha kendaraannya sangat jarang, selain itu banyak sekali ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang, memberikan banyak asupan oksigen bagi tubuh.

Lelah berolahraga, Naruto akhirnya beristirahat di sebuah bangku panjang tepat di bawah pohon besar yang menghadap ke sungai yang sangat jernih.

"Hhhmmm…segarnya…" Naruto menenggak air mineralnya kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

"Hei, kau yang baru pindahan itu 'kan?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang usianya sebaya dengan Naruto. Dia membawa seekor anjing kecil yang sangat lucu dengan bulu yang putih bersih.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya itu. "Eh, iya. Aku memang baru pindah. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Ahaha…tentu saja aku tahu! Rumahku berada tepat di sebelah rumahmu! Aku melihatmu pindahan kemarin. Oh, iya, kenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba, kau boleh memanggilku Kiba. Lalu ini anjing kesayanganku, namanya Akamaru," jelas Kiba ramah.

"Guk!" Akamaru menggonggong kecil sebagai tanda sapaan seraya menggerak-gerakkan ekor mungilnya.

"Oh, jadi kau tetanggaku, ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu Kiba, Akamaru. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto, hehe…"

Mereka berdua pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah samping tempat Naruto duduk.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto dengan senang hati.

Kiba akhirnya duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Akamaru yang langsung saja dimakannya dengan lahap. "Hei, hei, kau sudah kelaparan rupanya, ya? Hahaha… Maaf, Akamaru!" Kiba mengelus kepala Akamaru. Naruto yang melihat keakraban Kiba dengan anjingnya hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Anjingmu lucu sekali, Kiba! Sepertinya dia dekat sekali denganmu."

"Ya, aku sudah merawatnya ketika dia lahir. Dia anjing kesayanganku, hehe…"

"Pantas saja, dia menurut sekali padamu. Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah lama tinggal di desa ini?"

"Ya, aku lahir di desa ini. Kau sendiri pindah dari mana?"

"Aku dari Tokyo. Kami pindah ke sini karena ayahku mengurusi perkebunan teh miliknya."

"Oh, jangan-jangan perkebunan teh ayahmu itu Perkebunan Teh Bijuu yang ada di bukit selatan itu, ya?" tebak Kiba.

"Benar, Teh Bijuu adalah merk teh milik perusahaan ayahku, tapi aku tidak tahu mengenai letak perkebunannya, hehe… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja, Teh Bijuu adalah teh yang sangat digemari di desa ini. Harumnya itu sangat khas sekali. Jadi, teh itu milik perusahaan ayahmu, ya? Hebaaatt!"

"Ahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata teh itu sangat terkenal di sini. Aku tidak terlalu suka minum teh, sih…" Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak begitu suka, tapi ibuku penikmat teh sejati jadi aku sering mendengarnya bercerita macam-macam tentang teh…"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa-tawa. Naruto sangat senang karena di tempat tinggal barunya ini dia sudah mendapatkan seorang teman yang asyik seperti Kiba. Sifatnya cocok sekali dengan Naruto sehingga Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa canggung ketika berbicara dengannya. Karena itulah Naruto merasa Kiba seperti teman baik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Mereka pun menghabiskan pagi itu sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Sampai tidak terasa kalau mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan indah di ufuk timur. Sinar keemasannya menyinari wajah-wajah riang kedua remaja yang baru menjalin persahabatan itu.

Sesaat Naruto begitu takjub ketika melihat matahari terbit di hadapannya. "Hebaaatt! Cantik sekali!"

"Kau benar, Naruto. Tempat yang paling keren saat menyaksikan matahari terbit dan tenggelam memang di sini," jelas Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan ber-oh ria. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Um…Kiba, saat aku pindah kemari aku melihat banyak sekali patung katak di bukit kecil yang kami lewati. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu? Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh saja melihatnya."

Kiba sesaat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Kau pernah mendengar tentang Myobokuzan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Kiba bingung. "Hah? Myo-… Myo- apa? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya sama sekali. Baru kali ini. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Myobokuzan itu merupakan sebuah tempat legenda dari desa kami. Konon katanya menurut yang kudengar dari penduduk desa, tempat itu dihuni oleh para siluman katak. Patung-patung katak yang kau lihat di bukit kecil itu merupakan perbatasan antara desa kami dan Myobokuzan."

"A-apa? Perbatasan daerah? Si-siluman katak?"

"Ya. Katanya dengan memohon pada patung katak di sana bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun. Tapi tentu saja harus ada sesuatu yang menjadi bayarannya. Dengan memohon pada patung katak, berarti kita sudah melakukan satu negosiasi dengan pemimpin katak di Myobokuzan."

"Haaahh? Benarkah?"

"Belum lama ini, di daerah barat desa ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Ada yang bilang dia kabur dari rumah, tapi sebagian orang mengatakan kalau gadis itu menjadi tawanan di Myobokuzan. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kebenarannya. Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan legenda yang gaib seperti itu, rasanya agak sulit dipercaya."

Naruto hanya terdiam beberapa saat mendengar cerita Kiba. Entah apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Seperti kata Kiba, legenda itu belum tentu nyata terjadi. Namun, mendengar kisah tentang sang gadis yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba itu rasanya memang aneh.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali sekarang. Sudah mulai siang. Naruto kau mau pulang sama-sama?" tanya Kiba seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Um…aku mau diam sebentar lagi di sini."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku duluan, ya!"

"Oke! Terima kasih banyak, ya!"

"Sama-sama. Bye!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto seiring beranjaknya dia meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bye!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Makan malam telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu menyisakan keheningan di kediaman Namikaze. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22:34, dan Naruto masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kini dia tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa cerita Kiba tentang Myobokuzan itu kembali terngiang di dalam otaknya.

"Dunia siluman katak, eh…?" gumamnya pelan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja wajah sang gadis misterius berambut merah muda tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya. "Aduuhh…kenapa aku teringat lagi pada gadis itu, ya?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya lalu merubah posisi tubuhnya ke arah kanan, dia pun meraih gulingnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Berhasil! Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun terlelap.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang dalam kamar Naruto, membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sebuah cahaya keluar melembus jendela kamarnya. Penasaran, Naruto mengikuti cahaya itu dan keluar dari rumah di tengah malam yang pekat dan sunyi. Cahaya itu menuju ke arah bukit kecil tempat patung-patung katak berada lalu memasuki sebuah gua yang gelap dan dingin. Naruto terus mengikuti cahaya itu sampai akhirnya dia tiba di ujung gua.

Naruto terbelalak lebar saat melihat pemandangan di dalam gua. Di sana sedang berkumpul para siluman katak mengelilingi sebuah batu besar sejenis altar yang di atasnya terbaring seorang gadis sedang berteriak kesakitan saat seekor katak tua menghisap spirit sang gadis.

"A-Apa ini? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada gadis itu?" gumam Naruto.

Sayang sekali wajah gadis itu tersamarkan sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya saja yang terlihat adalah warna rambutnya yang merah muda.

Teriakan pilu bergema memenuhi gua, membuat Naruto terdiam terpaku dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmatanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya merasakan sembilu yang bagaikan menyayat hati saat mendengar teriakan menyedihkan dari sang gadis.

"He-hentikan… kumohon hentikan semua ini…" ucap Naruto setengah berbisik, tak kuasa melihat pemandangan memilukan yang berada di hadapannya.

Aliran chakra berwarna hijau kemudian perlahan mulai terlihat keluar dari tubuh sang gadis, membuatnya semakin berteriak kencang.

Gigi Naruto bergemelutukan, tangannya mengepal kencang menahan amarah. Sampai akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari ke arah altar sambil berteriak kencang. "HENTIKAAAAAANNNN…!"

…

…

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Mata Naruto akhirnya terbuka dan dilihatnya Deidara, Minato dan Kushina menatapnya dengan cemas. Napas Naruto tersengal dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Naruto kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamarnya.

"Mi-mimpi…" bisik Naruto.

"Naru-kun, kau mimpi buruk, ya?" tanya Kushina cemas sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan dengan cepat menenggaknya sampai habis. Dia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ke-kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah yang terlihat shock.

"Dasar baka! Kau teriak-teriak dengan kencangnya di pagi buta begini, mengagetkan kami semua, tahu!" ucap Deidara kesal.

"A-aku berteriak?"

"Ya, wajahmu begitu marah dan terlihat begitu kesakitan. Kau terus berteriak 'Jangan!' dan 'Hentikan!'. Sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Huh~ kau ini, makanya sebelum tidur itu berdoa, jadinya tidak seperti ini!" ujar Deidara sambil menggetok pelan kepala Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau segera bangun dan mandi. Kita siap-siap sarapan, hari ini Ayah akan mendaftarkanmu ke Konoha Gakuen," ucap Minato sambil beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

"Oh, benar juga. Saatnya memasuki sekolah baru, Naruto," tambah Kushina yang mengikuti Minato keluar dari kamar.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto pelan sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Deidara pun mulai meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Sesaat dia memandang wajah Naruto lewat sudut matanya dengan wajah serius, sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Mimpi itu seperti nyata… Tempat itu juga…bukankah itu bukit tempat aku melihat patung-patung katak?" gumam Naruto.

Dengan lemas, akhirnya ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sepulangnya dari Konoha Gakuen, Minato langsung menuju perkebunan teh sementara Naruto memilih untuk tidak langsung pulang. Dia menuju tempat kemarin. Tempatnya saat berkenalan dengan Kiba dan duduk di bangku biasa sambil memandangi sungai.

Entah kenapa mimpi semalam begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan teriakan sang gadis samar-samar masih bisa didengarnya.

"Ja-jangan itu adalah Myobokuzan yang diceritakan oleh Kiba? Tapi kenapa aku memimpikannya? Apa cerita Kiba sebegitu mempengaruhi pikiranku? Lagipula apa Myobokuzan itu benar-benar ada? Aduh, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran terus?" teriak Naruto.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu! Gadis yang ada dalam mimpiku itu berambut merah muda…warna yang sama dengan gadis yang kulihat di bukit kecil itu! Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu dia, ya?" Naruto menggumam sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah, semua ini membuatku pusing! Lebih baik aku kembali sekarang, sepertinya perutku mulai keroncongan, hehe…" Naruto bergegas menuju rumahnya.

Mulai sejak malam itu, Naruto jadi sering bermimpi hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Dia kembali berteriak-teriak dan membuat seisi rumah menjadi heboh.

Deidara, benar-benar terganggu dengan teriakan Naruto. Dia juga merasa aneh, karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering berteriak-teriak dan mengalami mimpi buruk setiap malam.

Naruto yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpi itu, mulai kesal. Kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang padanya? Seakan-akan ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang kulihat di bukit itu…?" batin Naruto.

Akhirnya, didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Naruto berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang mimpinya. Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, Naruto pergi ke bukit kecil tempat legenda Myobokuzan berada.

Dua puluh menit Naruto berjalan, akhirnya dia pun tiba di tempat itu. Cahaya matahari yang sama teriknya seperti saat dia pertama kali melewati tempat ini menerabas melewati rimbunnya pepohonan. Perlahan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati patung-patung katak yang berjejer tak beraturan. Dia mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Benar-benar sama dengan mimpiku… Dan kalau tidak salah di ujung bukit ini ada gua tempat para katak melakukan upacara."

Naruto pun kemudian berjalan memasuki bukit, melewati pepohonan-pepohonan besar. Jujur saja, hal ini benar-benar membuat Naruto tegang. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk mengungkap tabir mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran dengan liarnya. Naruto segera memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya ia angkat untuk menutupi wajahnya dari serbuan angin yang kencang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian angin itu pun akhirnya lenyap. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja anginnya kencang sekali?" Naruto merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita. DEG! Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Tubuhnya seakan kaku. "Oh, ya ampun…siapa yang bernyanyi di tempat seperti ini? Kumohon jangan membuatku takut!" Naruto menelan ludah dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Dengan perasaan takut, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mencari tahu sang pemilik suara. Meskipun suara nyanyian gadis itu sangat merdu, namun hal itu tetap membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, ditambah lagi lagu yang dinyanyikannya sangat sendu.

Suara nyanyian itu semakin terdengar jelas seiring dengan langkah kaki Naruto yang berarti bahwa dirinya mulai dekat dengan sang gadis misterius. Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru pepohonan, dan mengamatinya satu-persatu. Saat itulah dia terkejut ketika melihat sang empunya suara, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ditemuinya waktu itu sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon membelakangi Naruto sambil bernyanyi. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu tergerai ditiup angin.

"Ga-gadis itu…!" pekik Naruto tak percaya.

Saat akan bersembunyi, Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon sehingga menimbulkan suara'kraakk!' yang cukup keras. Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika saat suara nyanyian sang gadis tiba-tiba terhenti. Kini jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Ingin rasanya Naruto kabur dari sana saat itu juga, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah dari otaknya.

Perlahan sang gadis menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto mundur dengan susah payah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis. Namun sungguh sial, dia tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat keluar dari tanah, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Sang gadis menatap lurus ke arah Naruto seakan berkata siapa-kau-yang-menggangguku?-. Naruto hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan takut. Bisa terlihat cukup jelas oleh Naruto wajah gadis itu, matanya yang berwarna emerald tampak redup, seakan tidak ada sinar kehidupan di sana. Wajahnya pun pucat pasi, begitu juga kulitnya putih pucat. Gadis itu masih memakai kimono merah selutut yang sama dengan yang dipakainya waktu itu. Kimono yang terlihat amat lusuh, selain itu juga dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Ma-maafkan aku… A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Cukup lama gadis itu tidak menanggapi pernyataan maaf Naruto. Dia masih terdiam sambil tetap menatap lurus Naruto.

'Aduh, ayolah katakan sesuatu! Jangan menatapku seperti itu terus, aku takut!' batin Naruto menjerit. 'Hei, kenapa aku harus takut? Bukankah dia hanya seorang gadis biasa? Tapi wajah pucatnya itu benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku merinding!'

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu akhirnya.

**::**

**To be continued…**

**::**

Thanks for reading, minna-san!^^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya update juga setelah lama tidak ku kerjakan, nih fic! Hehehe…maaf banget, minna updatenya luaaamaaa syekaliii! Akhir-akhir ini kompinya sering dipake maen game terus sama Nee-chan dan ponakan-ponakanku, jadinya susah kalau mau ngetik, hehehe…

Ya, udahlah…silakan dibaca aja, deh chapter 2 nya. Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Apalagi ceritanya malah tambah aneh, hahaha…

**Special thanks to:**

Karu Naku SunSpring • Sabaku Tema-chan • Eliana Coil • Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls • Riku88 • Michael inoe the UZ • Mushamusafir • Kecis: hmm…spirit di sini bisa dibilang sebagai jiwa, gitulah^^• The RED Phantom • Thia2rh • Masahiro 'Night' Seiran • Deidei Rinnepero13 • Fidy Discrimination • Amamia • Ultach Fussy Chan • NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki • Haruno Namikaze: Yupz, bener banget! hehe... •

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 2~**

**:: ::**

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ditemuinya waktu itu sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon membelakangi Naruto sambil bernyanyi.

Perlahan sang gadis menoleh dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan takut. "Ma-maafkan aku… A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu akhirnya.

"A-aku…Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Mau apa kau ke tempat seperti ini? Kau…mau memohon agar Fukasaku mengabulkan permintaanmu seperti yang lainnya? Lalu kau membayarnya dengan penderitaan orang lain, bukan begitu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar.

"Ha-haah…? Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! A-aku memang mengetahui legenda tentang Myobokuzan dan…tentang permohonan pada patung katak itu, tapi…aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk meminta sesuatu!"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin mencari tahu tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang menghantuiku. Dan aku pikir di ujung bukit ini ada sebuah gua tempat para katak melakukan upacara…" Naruto menatap sang gadis sambil mengerutkan alis.

Mata sang gadis tiba-tiba saja membulat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Perlahan dia pun turun dari dahan pohon dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan mulai bergerak mundur dengan perlahan, khawatir sang gadis akan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar kepadanya.

Dalam sekejap si gadis sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Naruto. Bisa dia lihat dengan jelas di leher gadis itu terikat sebuah rantai, persis bagaikan seekor anjing piaraan. Naruto merasa heran dibuatnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang adanya gua tempat upacara para katak?"

"A-aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku. Aku ingin memastikan apa mimpiku itu benar ataukah hanya sekedar mimpi biasa saja?"

Sang gadis menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Lebih baik kau jangan mendekati tempat itu kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu…tempat itu benar-benar ada?"

"Yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu adalah Myobokuzan…"

"A-apa? Jadi benar-benar Myobokuzan? Tempat itu bukan sekedar legenda?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Naruto sesaat terdiam dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya. Dan berusaha untuk mencerna kenyataan itu. Ternyata mimpinya memang memberitahunya sesuatu. Lalu gadis yang berteriak kesakitan itu…jangan-jangan memang gadis ini? batin Naruto.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat kembali! Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, jangan pernah mendekati tempat itu!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Naruto. Naruto yang masih mempunyai banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya berusaha memanggil gadis itu. naruto yakin kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang Myobokuzan.

"He-hei, tunggu dulu!"

Naruto mencoba mengejar sang gadis, namun dia tidak melihat jejaknya sama sekali. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang gadis. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin merasa aneh. "Kemana perginya dia? Cepat sekali menghilang…"

Naruto melanjutkan pencariannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung akar pohon sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab. "Aduuhhh!" ringisnya kesakitan.

Naruto melihat kakinya yang tersandung dan dia semakin mengerang ketika dilihatnya kakinya mengeluarkan cairan merah. "Ugh, sial…"

Dengan segera, Naruto mengeluarkan saputangan dan dibalutkannya pada lukanya. Perlahan, saputangan berwarna krem itu mulai tampak kemerahan karena darah yang terus keluar dari lukanya. "Apa boleh buat, kalau begini aku harus kembali dan segera mengobati lukaku…"

Naruto perlahan mulai berdiri dengan susah payah. Dia mulai berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih keluar dari bukit.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Aduh, pelan-pelan, Kaa-san! Sakit…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai terjatuh begini, Naru-kun? Kau ini tidak hati-hati!" ujar Kushina saat dirinya mengobati kaki Naruto.

"Haahh~ Naruto, kau ini baka sekali, sih! Sampai terjatuh begitu! Benar-benar mirip anak SD saja, hahaha…" Deidara tertawa dengan jahil ketika melihat luka Naruto.

"Cerewet!" Naruto cemberut karena terus-menerus diejek oleh Deidara.

"Hei, sudah, sudah, Dei-kun! Jangan terus menggoda adikmu!" tegur Kushina yang sudah bosan melihat tingkah laku adik kakak yang sering bertengkar bagaikan kucing dan anjing itu.

Deidara akhirnya menuruti perintah ibunya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya karena dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Minato sendiri sepertinya tidak pulang hari ini, karena harus lembur.

Selesai mengobati luka Naruto, Kushina menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di kamar karena hari sudah mulai larut malam. Dengan langkah perlahan, Naruto pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan hati-hati. Dia menatap kakinya yang kini sudah terbalut perban.

"Hh~ sungguh sial sampai terjatuh begini. Besok ada pelajaran olahraga, sepertinya aku akan absen dulu. Padahal aku sangat suka pelajaran olahraga, payah…" Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia kembali mengingat saat berada di bukit tadi siang.

"Gadis itu…apa yang berada di lehernya itu, ya? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati tempat itu? Memangnya ada apa di sana?" Naruto menggumam sendiri. "Ini semakin membuatku penasaran! Aku yakin gadis itu tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh penduduk kebanyakan, bahkan Kiba sekalipun! Aku harus menemui gadis itu lagi dan menyelidikinya! Eh, tapi…aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya, aduh, baka, baka!" Naruto merutuki dirinya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

Saat sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara dari arah belakang rumahnya. Naruto sontak terhenyak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai terdiam di tepi kasur sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama suara apa yang barusan di dengarnya tadi.

"Suara apa itu?"

KLEK…KLEK…

Dengan perasaan sedikit ketakutan, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju taman belakang rumah, tempat pohon sakura berada. Dengan gemetaran, dibukanya pintu geser itu dan mencoba mengintip ada apa di balik pintu itu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman yang gelap itu. Dan terlihatlah sesosok tubuh wanita yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura. Karena sangat gelap, Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sana malam-malam begini.

"Siapa di sana? Kaa-san?" panggilnya pelan dengan nada ragu.

Naruto perlahan mencoba menghampiri sosok itu, sehingga jarak mereka sekarang tidak begitu jauh.

"Si…siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya sekarang rambut sang wanita yang berwarna merah muda.

Naruto terbelalak seketika saat sang wanita menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna hazel menatap Naruto dengan lurus. "To…long…" ujarnya dengan lirih.

Naruto sangat ketakutan setengah mati. Badannya gemetaran dengan hebat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Namun, pandangannya sama sekali tidak bisa dia alihkan dari wajah wanita yang pucat pasi itu.

'Ha-hantu…? Aahhh…ba-badanku tidak bisa bergerak!' Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Dia benar-benar seperti terhipnotis begitu saja. Naruto mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh pingsan.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Naru-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidur di lantai begini, sih? Kau pasti jatuh dari tempat tidurmu, ya?" teriakan heboh Kushina membangunkan Naruto yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

"Ng…Kaa-san?" Naruto mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat ketika teringat peristiwa mengerikan semalam. "Kaa-san…aku…?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kaa-san mau membangunkanmu, tapi kau sudah tergeletak di lantai!" jelas Kushina.

"Semalam…" Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Kushina, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berlari ke taman belakang rumah.

"Hei, Naru-kun!"

Naruto memandang sekeliling taman. Tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pohon sakura. "Apa semalam itu hanya mimpi? Tapi aku tidak merasa kalau itu mimpi…aku melihatnya dengan jelas…"

"Naru-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ini benar-benar aneh sekali!" ujar Kushina yang muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Ah, ti-tidak, kok, Kaa-san! Sepertinya aku cuma bermimpi, hehe…" Naruto nyengir kaku.

"Mimpi? Mimpi itu lagi?" Kushina terlihat cemas.

"Bukan, bukan. Mimpi yang berbeda. Mimpi yang menyeramkan."

"Dasar, kau ini bikin cemas saja. Sudah cepat mandi sana, nanti kau terlambat berangkat sekolah! Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Kau sudah bisa berlari tadi. Baguslah kalau begitu." Kushina tersenyum sambil berbalik menuju ke dapur.

"Eh?" Benar juga, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sekarang kakinya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tapi kenapa bisa sembuh secepat ini, ya? Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto menginjak sesuatu yang keras. Dilihatnya benda apa yang diinjaknya itu. "Eh, apa ini? Jepit rambut? Punya Kaa-san? Tapi kalau tidak salah Kaa-san tidak punya jepit rambut seperti ini…" Naruto memerhatikan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura yang sangat bagus itu. Warnanya berwarna merah maroon dengan dihiasi hijau muda sebagai warna putiknya.

Tak ingin berpikir macam-macam lagi, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Di meja makan kini sudah terhidang roti bakar yang uap panasnya mengepul. Deidara yang bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah, kini sudah duduk di kursinya dan segera menyambar roti bakarnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah selesai berpakaian, segera bergabung di meja makan dan mulai menikmati sarapannya.

"Hei, Baka, kudengar kau jatuh dari tempat tidurmu, ya? Haha…bodoh sekali, sih!" Deidara mulai memancing emosi Naruto.

"Ah, cerewet! Jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku, Dei-nii!" Naruto menatap tajam Deidara.

"Tapi, itu benar-benar memalukan sekali, Naruto! Aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya bagaimana caramu tidur sampai jatuh begitu. Jangan-jangan kau bermimpi bisa terbang, ya? Hahaha…" Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya dia tersedak karena tawanya begitu lebar, membuat roti yang sedang dimakannya tersangkut. "Ohok! Ohok!"

"Bwahahaha…rasakan! Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caramu makan sampai tersedak begitu, gyahaha…" Naruto membalikkan kalimat Deidara sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kakaknya yang kini sedang sibuk meneguk segelas air dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang terlihat berair. Dia benar-benar bisa membalas ejekan kakaknya sekarang.

"Sial kau, Naruto! Beraninya menertawakan aku!"

Sementara Kushina yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar, kalian berdua ini tidak ada akur-akurnya sedikit pun! Kami-sama, kenapa aku tidak diberi anak perempuan saja?"

"Kalau Kaa-san punya anak perempuan, bisa gawat!" ujar Deidara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, pukulan Kaa-san seorang saja sudah bisa membuat kepala pening, apalagi ditambah satu orang lagi!"

"Gyahahaha…!" tawa dua orang anak laki-laki itu kembali membahana, membuat urat-urat di jidat Kushina bermunculan. Dan…

BUGH! BUGH!

"Kalau memang begitu, aku benar-benar berharap punya anak perempuan!"

Deidara dan Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan super mom yang dahsyat itu.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat! Saat bangun tadi, pintu menuju taman belakang sudah terbuka! Apa kemarin aku lupa menutup pintunya, ya?" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba.

DEG! Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Dia terdiam dan matanya membulat, terkejut.

"Ah, Kaa-san pasti lupa menutupnya," ucap Deidara tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Tapi aku yakin sudah menutupnya! Jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang berniat masuk ke rumah kita dan mencuri barang-barang!"

"Aduh, Kaa-san, jangan berlebihan, ah! Tidak ada yang hilang sama sekali 'kan?"

"A-aku…pergi dulu, Kaa-san…" Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menyambar tas yang tergeletak di meja sambil terus berlalu.

"Eh? Naruto?" teriak Kushina.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Deidara terbelalak lebar ketika matanya sekilas melihat sebuah sosok halus seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang mengikuti Naruto.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja…benar-benar aneh…" Kushina mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sambil membereskan piring bekas makan Naruto.

'Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi?' batin Deidara masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Deidara mulai berdiri dan bergerak mengambil tasnya. "Kaa-san, aku juga pergi dulu, ya!"

"Eh, baiklah."

"Oh, iya. Hari ini mungkin aku pulang agak sore. Aku mau bertemu dengan kenalan temanku yang mengerti tentang hal-hal mistik dan sejenisnya. Aku harap dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini."

Ya, walaupun Deidara sering menggoda Naruto, namun bukan berarti dia tidak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru ini.

"Apa? Ma-maksudmu paranormal?"

"Yah, semacam itulah."

"Tapi kenapa? Memangnya Naruto diganggu roh halus?" Kushina mulai tampak khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kaa-san. Tapi Kaa-san juga tahu sendiri kalau sejak pindah ke sini Naruto sering mengalami mimpi buruk setiap malamnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Kushina menatap Deidara dengan raut cemas. "Naruto…"

"Kaa-san jangan khawatir. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya?"

"Eh, ya. Hati-hati!"

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Kushina. Kemudian dia pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Kabuto, ikat gadis ini dan bawa ke mobil!"

"Baik, Tuan!"

"Tunggu! Jangan! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" sang gadis meronta-ronta dari pegangan laki-laki berkacamata yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kabuto.

"Diam dan jangan cerewet!" Tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun, Kabuto segera menyeret gadis berambut merah itu dengan kasar ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak! Lepaskan akuuu! Kau laki-laki tidak tahu diri! Tidak punya hati! Laki-laki terkutuk! Kau akan menerima balasan atas semua yang telah kau lakukan ini!" teriaknya dengan keras. Namun Kabuto segera menutup mulutnya dengan lakban.

"Khukhukhu…berteriaklah sesuka hatimu sampai pita suaramu putus. Tidak lama lagi hidupmu akan berakhir, Nona! Lalu dengan begitu, keinginanku akan tercapai, hahahaha…" Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang merupakan majikan Kabuto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dari dalam mobil terdengar suara geraman sang gadis yang mulai menangis, meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mayat. Sementara Kabuto tersenyum sinis ke arah sang gadis dari balik kemudinya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang juga ke tempat itu, Kabuto!" perintah majikannya.

"Baik, Tuan Orochimaru."

Kabuto segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mobil pun mulai melaju.

'Sebentar lagi…keinginanku akan segera terwujud… Benar-benar siluman katak yang hebat, hahaha…' gumam Orochimaru sambil tertawa nista.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

'Jadi…kejadian kemarin itu bukan mimpi? Lalu…siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Dan apa yang dilakukannya di situ? Dia juga berkata minta tolong…' pikiran Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari kejadian semalam. Padahal tadi pagi, dia mulai tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi saat ibunya berkata tentang pintu yang terbuka itu, Naruto benar-benar merasa agak ketakutan.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau melamun? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat tegang begitu?" tanya Kiba yang duduk di depan bangku Naruto. Ya, suatu kebetulan ternyata Naruto sekelas dengan Kiba. Walaupun belum kenal terlalu lama, namun mereka berdua sepertinya sudah menjadi teman baik satu sama lain.

Naruto yang tersentak dari lamunannya karena suara Kiba, terlihat kaget dan segera nyengir. "Eh? Ti-tidak, kok, Kiba. Bukan apa-apa, ahaha…"

"Hmm…kau ini aneh sekali!"

"Ehm…Kiba, apa kau percaya kalau tadi malam aku bertemu dengan hantu?"

"Hah? Hantu?" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung, namun sesaat kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tertahan sampai akhirnya tawanya meledak. "Bwahaha…hantu katamu? Oh, ayolah, Sobat! Kau pasti sedang bermimpi, hahaha…"

"Tidak, Kiba! Aku serius! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Awalnya, aku juga berpikir itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, saat ibuku berkata bahwa pintu menuju taman belakang sudah terbuka, aku benar-benar terkejut, karena malam itu akulah yang membuka pintu saat aku mencoba mengintipnya. Dia, hantu wanita berambut merah muda…dia juga menyebutkan kata 'tolong' padaku."

"Entahlah, Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak begitu percaya pada hal-hal mistik seperti itu." ujar Kiba setelah berhenti dari cekikikannya. "Tapi, aku rasa kau punya kemampuan spesial."

"Kemampuan…spesial?"

"Ya, semacam indera keenam…mungkin."

"Hmm…apa benar begitu?" Naruto menggumam pelan. "Oh, iya, Kiba apa kau tahu gadis berambut merah muda di desa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"He? Gadis berambut merah muda?"

"Iya. Usianya aku rasa sebaya dengan kita. Matanya berwarna emerald."

Kiba berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis itu? Kau…naksir padanya, ya?" Kiba tersenyum jahil dan memukul lengan Naruto pelan.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu, Kiba? Dasar, sok tahu!" Naruto mulai memerah. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak…aku hanya berpikir kalau gadis itu tahu sesuatu tentang Myobokuzan…"

"Haaahhh? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Ya, kemarin aku ke bukit itu untuk mencari tahu tentang mimpiku dan di sana aku bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu."

"Apa kau bilaaanggg? Kau…kau pergi ke bukit itu? Ke tempat patung-patung katak itu? Sendirian?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Hei, tenanglah, Kiba! Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian!" Naruto segera menganggukkan kepalanya sambil nyengir pada semua orang di kelasnya yang kini menatap mereka dengan heran. Namun sesaat kemudian, mereka semua kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Oh, oke, baiklah. Tapi apa yang kau katakan itu tidak bohong 'kan? Maksudku kau benar-benar pergi ke tempat itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Gadis itu bilang bahwa Myobokuzan benar-benar ada, dan itu bukan legenda belaka!"

"Hah? Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto! Gadis itu pasti cuma ngarang saja!"

"Aku rasa tidak, Kiba. Aku melihatnya sendiri dalam mimpiku kalau tempat itu benar-benar ada."

"Tapi itu 'kan hanya mimpi, Naruto! Kau ini jangan bercanda!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda―"

"Oke, baiklah. Itu menurutmu, Naruto. Tapi tidak menurutku, ya? Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali pada tugasmu dan cepat selesaikan sebelum bel berbunyi," Kiba berbalik ke mejanya dan mulai menutup buku tulisnya untuk kemudian dibawanya ke depan kelas, mengumpulkannya bersama buku-buku tulis lain yang sudah menumpuk di sana.

Guru yang mengajar pelajaran sejarah hari itu tidak bisa hadir di kelas, sehingga siswa hanya diberikan tugas yang tidak cukup banyak. Naruto merasa agak kesal pada Kiba karena dia tahu kalau Kiba sama sekali tidak memercayai ceritanya. Dia pun akhirnya kembali pada buku tugasnya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

'Aku akan membuktikannya lagi hari ini! Aku yakin kalau tempat itu benar-benar bukan legenda belaka,' batin Naruto.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Seperti biasa, hari itu matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, membakar kulit tan Naruto dengan ganasnya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat Naruto untuk terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bukit legenda. Dengan peluh yang bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari sang gadis berambut merah muda yang Naruto bahkan tidak tahu namanya itu.

Saat dirinya melewati jalan setapak tadi, dia berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang memakai setelan jas hitam ―yang Naruto tahu kalau harganya sangat mahal― dengan sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya. Laki-laki yang bisa dibilang cukup kurus namun terlihat kuat itu ditemani oleh seorang pria berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat yang berjalan mengekori sang laki-laki berambut hitam sambil memayunginya.

Mereka sempat saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Laki-laki itu terus berlalu tanpa memedulikan Naruto. Namun bisa dilihat oleh Naruto, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah senyum licik yang mencurigakan bagi Naruto. Naruto berpikir, apa yang dilakukan seorang kaya di tempat seperti ini?

Tanpa memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, Naruto terus berusaha mencari sang gadis di tempat biasa. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun di balik rimbunnya pepohonan di sana. Suasananya sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara-suara serangga yang memenuhi bukit.

"Halooo! Kau di sana?" teriak Naruto dengan keras, mencoba memanggil sang gadis, berharap ia akan mendengar suara teriakannya. "Ini aku Naruto. Yang kemarin bertemuuu. Halooo! Kau mendengarkuuu?"

Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda sang gadis sama sekali.

"Aneh, kemana dia? Apa hari ini dia tidak ke sini, ya?" pikir Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri daripada tidak membawa hasil apa-apa, padahal sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempat itu. Dia pun mulai berjalan tanpa tahu sama sekali kemana arah langkah kakinya akan membawa dirinya. Naruto mengawasi kakinya dengan lebih hati-hati agar tidak tersandung akar pohon lagi seperti kemarin.

Naruto semakin masuk ke dalam bukit lebih jauh lagi. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama sudah berjalan. Memang, Naruto menyadari kalau baru beberapa puluh menit sudah berlalu, namun teriknya cuaca siang itu benar-benar membuatnya cepat lelah. Bagaikan berjalan di gurun pasir saja.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan sebuah terowongan yang besar dan gelap ―yang sepertinya merupakan ujung dari bukit―. Tepat di tengah-tengah jalan masuk menuju terowongan itu terdapat sebuah patung katak yang besar. Patung batu itu terlihat usang dan banyak ditumbuhi lumut.

Naruto mengamatinya dengan seksama. Rasa takut mulai memenuhi dadanya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan satu perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Terasa diselimuti oleh aura yang tidak biasa.

Naruto kemudian menatap lurus terowongan besar di hadapannya. Angin yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan ke tanah terbang menuju terowongan. Naruto memperhatikan hal itu. Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorong Naruto sampai akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati patung katak menuju jalan masuk terowongan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat-kuat baju seragamnya.

Di dalam terowongan semakin gelap, namun masih Naruto masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar terowongan. Matanya semakin difokuskan ke depan. Dia terus berjalan dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sambil melirik kanan kirinya dengan penuh waspada. Khawatir kalau-kalau di dalam terowongan ada seekor beruang yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto akhirnya sampai di ujung terowongan dan tiba di sebuah hutan yang benar-benar aneh! Naruto terbelalak kaget saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah hutan asing yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan raksasa!

Pohon-pohon berbentuk daun raksasa yang terlihat aneh, jamur-jamur yang juga raksasa tumbuh berkelompok di sisi-sisi hutan, benar-benar mirip dengan negeri dongeng yang pernah dilihatnya di buku-buku cerita. (a/n: Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaan di Myobokuzan, hehe…). Sungguh baru kali ini Naruto melihat sesuatu yang sulit masuk diakal seperti ini.

Naruto menampar-nampar pipinya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Namun, ternyata hal itu memanglah kenyataan. Dirinya telah berada di sebuah tempat asing yang aneh! Kakinya berniat untuk kembali ke tempat dia datang tadi, namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya malah mengajaknya untuk mengeksplor tempat aneh itu lebih jauh.

Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada seseorang yang berjalan ataupun sekedar lewat. Agak menyeramkan juga sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Apa aku ada di negeri dongeng?" pikir Naruto.

"Kamu!" pekik seorang gadis tiba-tiba. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto tersentak dari posisinya dan ketakutan saat lengannya dicengkeram seseorang. Dia berpikir kalau tertangkap basah saat ini betul-betul gawat! Dirinya bisa dianggap sebagai penguntit.

**::**

**To be continued…**

**::**

Thanksf or reading, minna-san!^^v

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, makasih buat kalian yang masih mau lanjut baca. Aku seneng buanget! Hehe…

Kalau dua chapter sebelumnya masih banyak misteri yang bikin kalian bingung dan bertanya-tanya, di chapter ini mulai dijelasin dikit-dikit. Aku nggak bakal bikin fic ini sepanjang fic multichapterku sebelumnya. Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi bakal selesai, kalau tidak meleset, hehe...

**Special thanks to:**

Eliana Coil • Wi3nter • Sabaku Tema-chan • Tisa's Flower • Fidy Discrimination • NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki • MarMoet Hime Chan • Deidei Rinnepero13 • Amamia • Thia2rh • Haruno Namikaze: Iya, gomen atas kemolorannya, hehe… Hmm, romancenya bakal muncul, kok! Tapi mungkin cuma dikit, hehe… Ok, deh, aku usahain updatenya gak lebih dari seminggu. Makasih banget udah mau lanjut terus bacanya, ya! •

I love you all, Guys!^^

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, OC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 3~**

**:: ::**

"Kamu!" pekik seorang gadis tiba-tiba. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto tersentak dari posisinya dan ketakutan saat lengannya dicengkeram seseorang. Dia berpikir kalau tertangkap basah saat ini betul-betul gawat! Dirinya bisa dianggap sebagai penguntit.

Saat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, dia terkejut ketika melihat siapa sang empunya tangan yang mencengkeramnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berseri. "Ah, kau! Akhirnya bisa bertemu juga! Aku tadi mencari-carimu di bukit, tapi kau tidak ad―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" tanyanya dengan galak.

"Eh? A-aku…tidak tahu… Aku hanya berjalan dan tahu-tahu aku berada di sini…"

"Ini benar-benar gawat! Kalau ketahuan, kau akan menemui masalah!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat panik. Matanya sibuk memandang ke sana kemari seperti ketakutan. Naruto benar-benar merasa aneh pada sikap gadis itu. Dia mengikuti arah pandang sang gadis, namun matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Suasana di hutan itu masih tetap hening. Hanya terdengar suara serangga dan burung yang bercicit saling bersahutan.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Huaaa!" Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari secepat kilat, membuat Naruto berteriak dan menutup matanya kuat-kuat karena kecepatan berlari yang luar biasa sang gadis. Melesat melewati pohon-pohon raksasa dengan cepat, bagaikan anak panah yang ditembakkan dengan kuat dari busurnya.

'Ini cepat sekali! Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?' batin Naruto. Agaknya dia mengerti sekarang, kenapa kemarin sang gadis menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapannya. Dia semakin penasaran. Ya, tentu saja, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa seolah-olah kejadian aneh terus menimpanya akhir-akhir ini?

Dalam sekejap, mereka kini sudah keluar dari terowongan dan berada di bukit tempat pertama kali Naruto bertemu sang gadis. Perlahan, Naruto membuka mata sapphirenya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Aku masih hidup?" Naruto celingak-celinguk dengan bodohnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia menghela napas lega dan menjatuhkan diri di tanah. "Fiuh~"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya memutar bola matanya. "Baka," ucapnya pelan.

"Eh, ini bukit legenda…"

"Lebih baik kau cepat kembali dan tinggalkan tempat ini," ucap gadis itu.

Naruto yang masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya langsung berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis sebelum dia pergi.

"Tunggu! Tolong…kau jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya tadi itu tempat apa? Lalu…kenapa kau ada di sana?"

"Aku bilang cepat kembali!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kau terus menyuruhku untuk cepat kembali dan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa memberitahuku alasannya!" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan, Naruto. Dan lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa."

Naruto semakin menautkan kedua alisnya dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Aku…harus mencari tahu tentang mimpi itu apapun yang terjadi. Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu dihantui oleh mimpi itu setiap malamnya. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa merasa tenang! Mimpi itu seakan-akan terus membayangiku. Kau pikir aku akan terus diam dan terus-menerus menyaksikan mimpi buruk itu? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Tapi…tapi kau malah menyuruhku untuk pergi begitu saja, tanpa memberitahu apa-apa padaku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara sang gadis memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Pergilah…kumohon," ucapnya dengan nada getir. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih. Ekspresi serupa dengan yang Naruto lihat saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Sang gadis dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan mulai berbalik menjauhi Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mengepal melihat kepergian sang gadis. 'Tidak! Aku…harus mendapatkan jawabannya', batin Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai berlari menyusul sang gadis. Namun, sungguh sial bagi Naruto, lagi-lagi kakinya tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh terjerembab. Wajahnya mendarat dengan mulus mencium tanah. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Bisa dilihat, semua isi tasnya berhamburan keluar. Dia pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan, dilihatnya sang gadis sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kuso!" Naruto memukul tanah dengan kepalan tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Haruskah ia gagal lagi untuk mendapatkan kebenaran mimpinya?

Tanpa terasa langit mulai beranjak sore. Matahari perlahan mulai turun, menunjukkan sinar keemasannya yang indah. Suara burung yang baru saja kembali menuju sarangnya terdengar sangat keras. Naruto masih tetap dalam posisinya selama beberapa saat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan seseorang menutupi tubuhnya dari sinar matahari sore. Sepasang kaki mungil tak beralas berjalan mendekat, sampai akhirnya tangan pucatnya terulur ke bawah, mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Hei…ini…dari mana kau mendapatkan jepit rambut ini?" Tiba-tiba saja suara sang gadis membuat Naruto terkejut. Cepat-cepat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya, karena gadis itu kembali dan kini berdiri di depannya sambil memandangi jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Naruto mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan perlahan menghampiri sang gadis.

"Itu…aku menemukannya di taman belakang rumahku setelah pertemuanku dengan sesosok hantu wanita berambut merah muda. Kenapa?"

Sang gadis menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Wanita…berambut merah muda? Apakah…warna matanya hazel?"

Naruto tampak kaget karena sang gadis tahu tentang hantu wanita itu. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh, pikirnya. "I-iya…kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Tangan sang gadis yang memegangi jepit rambut itu bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat cairan bening keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Sang gadis memandangi jepit rambut itu lekat-lekat. "Ibu…" ucapnya lirih.

Naruto tersentak mendengar apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut sang gadis. "I-Ibu? Jangan-jangan hantu wanita itu adalah…ibumu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Jepit rambut ini adalah hadiah yang diberikan ibuku dihari ulang tahunku satu bulan yang lalu, sebelum ibuku meninggal…"

Naruto terdiam mengetahui kejadian menyedihkan itu.

"Ibuku…datang padamu, Naruto? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Ibumu hanya bilang 'tolong' padaku. Hanya itu."

Gadis itu semakin terisak, membuat Naruto bingung harus bagaimana. Namun akhirnya, perlahan Naruto mendekat dan mengusap punggung sang gadis, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya. "Maaf…"

Gadis itu menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam jika aku berada di tempat itu. Hanya saja yang harus kau tahu, aku membutuhkan jawaban atas semua ini. Aku juga tidak tahu alasan ibumu datang dan meminta tolong padaku. Karena itulah, aku harus berusaha mencari tahu tentang hal itu, lewat petunjuk dalam mimpiku. Kau, adalah gadis yang mengatakan bahwa Myobokuzan benar-benar ada, kau…tahu sesuatu, bukan? Tapi, aku tidak mau memaksamu, jadi biarkan aku mencari sendiri jawabannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!" Naruto mengangkat jempolnya sambil memberikan cengiran rubahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan terlihat berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, dia pun menghapus air matanya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu, Naruto. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya. Tempat itu…Myobokuzan."

"Eh?"

"Tempat yang baru saja kau datangi itulah Myobokuzan. Dunia para siluman katak."

"Apa? Ja-jadi, tempat itu adalah Myobokuzan? Benar-benar Myobokuzan?"

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Kalau kau sampai ketahuan oleh para siluman katak, kau bisa menjadi tawanan, bahkan lebih parah lagi kau bisa mati jika suasana hati Fukasaku sedang buruk."

"Hmm…separah itukah? Tapi, walaupun begitu kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebelum mencobanya, benar 'kan?"

"Tapi, lebih baik menghindari sebelum terjadi hal buruk."

Naruto tersenyum. Ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti sang gadis. Padahal sedang menghadapi hal penting seperti ini, tapi kenapa masih bisa si blonde itu menyikapinya dengan santai?

Naruto menepuk pundak si gadis sambil tetap tersenyum. "Boleh aku namamu?"

Emerald sang gadis menatap sapphire Naruto, tampak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian si gadis membuka mulutnya. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawabnya pelan.

"Sakura…, nama yang indah. Benar-benar sesuai dengan warna rambutmu."

Sang gadis yang akhirnya menyebutkan namanya itu hanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang tampak bingung. Menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari Naruto selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal itu. Lagipula, aku juga sangat penasaran dengan dunia Myobokuzan itu. Sepertinya penduduk di sini kebanyakan tidak percaya kalau Myobokuzan itu benar-benar ada. Ya, termasuk juga temanku. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya saat aku bilang padanya kalau Myobokuzan itu bukan sekedar legenda. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi, Naruto, chakra-mu itu sangat besar! Itulah sebabnya kau bisa menembus dinding pelindung Myobokuzan dengan mudah. Fukasaku pasti sangat tertarik dan saat dia menemukanmu, kau tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Kau…tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari tempat itu."

"Lalu …kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau sendiri bisa ada di sana, Sakura-chan?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah semakin sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Sungguh, dalam hatinya, gadis itu tidak ingin memberitahu apa pun tentang dirinya. Hal itu seakan-akan mengingatkannya kembali pada semua kenangan pahit yang membuatnya terpenjara dalam dunia siluman itu.

Akhirnya gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Sepasang emeraldnya kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku adalah…"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak ketika seorang laki-laki berambut kuning muncul dari balik pohon sambil menerjang ke arahnya tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya.

"Narutooo!" teriak sang laki-laki sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai terjatuh.

Naruto tak kalah kagetnya saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik, Deidara, kakaknya sendiri muncul begitu saja dan mendorongnya tiba-tiba. Namun, Naruto lebih terkejut lagi saat ternyata Deidara menuju ke arah Sakura dengan selembar kertas berwarna putih dan menempelkannya di dahi Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu, memekik dengan keras. Dan tepat saat kertas putih itu menempel di dahinya, seketika itu juga Sakura terpental cukup jauh ke belakang, menabrak pepohonan dengan kerasnya. Tubuhnya terguling-guling di tanah, sampai akhirnya berhenti di batang pohon yang jaraknya sekitar enam meter dari tempat Deidara berdiri.

Naruto seketika membatu. Shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dengan bibir bergetar, perlahan ditatapnya sang kakak. Matanya masih membelalak tak percaya.

Deidara menatap balik Naruto dengan wajah yang serius. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Melindungimu," jawab Deidara datar.

"Melindungi dari apa? Kau…kau melukai Sakura-chan! KAU MELUKAINYAAA!" Naruto berteriak kencang sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Deidara sampai terjengkang.

Deidara segera bangkit. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu bukan manusia!" teriak Deidara tak kalah kerasnya.

Naruto kembali terbelalak mendengar hal itu. "Apa maksudmu bukan manusia?"

"Dia itu hantu, Naruto!"

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar! Kau salah! Salah!" Naruto kembali berteriak dan berniat untuk menuju tempat Sakura, namun Deidara segera menahan tubuh Naruto dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAAANNN!" Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Deidara. Namun Deidara juga tidak mau kalah. Lalu…

BUGH! Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Deidara ke wajah Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Deidara akan memukulnya seperti itu. Sambil menatapnya geram, Naruto mengelap darahnya dengan lengan baju seragamnya.

"Sadarlah, Naruto! Dialah yang menyebabkanmu mengalami mimpi buruk setiap malam! Dia yang sudah mengganggumu, Naruto!"

BUGH! Sekarang giliran Deidara yang terkena pukulan Naruto. Kiba yang baru saja sampai, terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia segera berlari menghampiri mereka. 'Apa yang terjadi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau jahat!" pekik Naruto yang kemudian berlari menuju tempat Sakura.

"Dasar baka!" Deidara segera bangkit dan langsung menyusul Naruto, mencoba menghentikannya. Kiba berlari mengikuti mereka.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke tempat Sakura terhempas, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Sakura. Naruto panik dan berusaha mencari Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menemukan jepit rambut Sakura yang sepertinya terjatuh saat diserang Deidara tadi. Naruto segera memungutnya.

"Dia sudah pergi dari sini. Sakura-chan…maaf." Naruto meremas jepit rambut Sakura dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sebulir cairan bening menetes dari mata birunya. Rasa cemas, sedih dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto menyesal karena dia tidak sempat melindungi Sakura dari serangan itu.

Sementara, di belakang, tampak Deidara dan Kiba yang menyusul dan segera menghampiri Naruto dengan napas tersengal.

Deidara menatap Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia itu hantu, Naruto. Itulah sebabnya dia terpental saat aku menempelkan kertas mantra tadi. Tidakkah itu cukup membuktikan padamu kalau dunianya berbeda dengan dunia tempat kita tinggal?"

"Jangan…bicara lagi!"

Kiba hanya terdiam menatap Naruto. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana diantara kedua bersaudara itu.

Deidara menatap kesal pada Naruto. Dengan cepat, dia segera mencengkeram kembali lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya untuk pulang. "Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang, dia tidak akan berani lagi untuk mengganggumu. Dia…sudah kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada. Ayo, kita kembali!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto segera menepis kasar tangan Deidara. "Aku benci padamu! Benar-benar benci!" Mata sapphire itu mengilat, menatap tajam Deidara, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari Deidara dan Kiba.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara kesal.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura terus berlari dengan susah payah. Luka di dahinya membuatnya kesulitan untuk berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya, setelah tubuhnya terhempas menghantam pohon-pohon dan tanah, Sakura mencoba bangkit dan segera lari dari sana dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia takut kalau laki-laki berambut kuning itu menyerangnya kembali. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangnya. Lalu kertas yang menempel di dahinya, kertas yang mampu membuatnya terpental begitu jauh dan membuat luka menghitam yang begitu menyakitkan. Sebenarnya kertas apa itu?

Sakura tiba di ujung terowongan menuju Myobokuzan. Semakin lama, Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin terasa melemah dan sesak. Namun, dia tetap berusaha melangkah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura merasakan kram di kakinya, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Napasnya semakin terasa sesak, membuatnya sulit bernapas. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?"

Sakura merunduk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya muncul sebuah sosok raksasa yang mendarat dengan keras, membuat tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar. Sakura terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Di detik berikutnya, mata emerald itu terbelalak lebar melihat seekor katak raksasa yang dikenalnya, kini berdiri sambil menatapnya yang tengah kepayahan.

"Hmm…lihat, siapa yang kutemukan di sini?"

"Ga-Gamakichi!" Sakura mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Gamakichi, namun apa daya, tubuhnya tidak merespon perintah otaknya. Sungguh bukan hal yang menguntungkan bagi Sakura, tertangkap basah di saat seperti ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis yang menyusahkan, ya? Selalu saja kabur dari sel-mu dengan seenaknya." Jari berselaput yang berlendir milik Gamakichi yang besar itu mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Sakura dengan mudah, bagaikan menangkap seekor semut kecil saja.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Waktumu tak lama lagi tiba, gadis kecil! Kau harus segera kembali ke sel-mu dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalani takdirmu."

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaga, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang katak raksasa. Namun, cengkeraman Gamakichi sangat kuat, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan meratap dengan pasrah. Sungguh, tak ada gunanya dia memohon-mohon pada katak itu untuk membebaskan dirinya. Hal yang sungguh sangat mustahil untuk dikabulkan.

Gamakichi melompat dan melesat cepat membawa Sakura kembali ke penjara Myobokuzan. Tubuh raksasanya bergerak naik turun seirama gerakan tubuhnya yang meloncat-loncat dengan cukup tinggi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Gamakichi untuk mencapai tempat yang ditujunya. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, dia sudah tiba di tempat para tawanan Myobokuzan. Jarak tempuh yang mungkin memakan waktu cukup lama bagi seorang manusia biasa.

Sesampainya di sana, Gamakichi langsung menghampiri rekannya, Gamatatsu, katak chubby penjaga penjara Myobokuzan. "Tatsu, sepertinya kau harus mengawasi gadis satu ini baik-baik. Aku rasa dia cukup cerdik untuk bisa mengelabuimu dan kabur dari tempatnya."

"Heee…benarkah? Maafkan aku, Kichi-nii. Mulai sekarang aku pasti akan mengawasinya lebih ketat," jawab Gamatatsu sambil tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Ya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya kau harus memindahkannya ke penjara bawah tanah. Tak lama lagi upacara untuk gadis ini akan tiba."

Sakura membelalak. "Apa? Pe-penjara bawah tanah?" pekik Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya, tempatmu mulai hari ini di sana. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi, gadis kecil!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kichi-nii. Aku akan membawanya ke sana."

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! Kumohon, jangan masukkan aku ke sana!" Sakura memelas dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Namun, permohonannya sama sekali tidak didengar para katak. Gamatatsu malah memasang borgol di tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"Maaf, gadis kecil. Tapi ini merupakan ketentuan yang harus kau jalani. Aku serahkan padamu, Tatsu!"

"Siap, Kak!"

"Tidak! Jangan!" Sakura terus berteriak kencang, namun tetap tidak dihiraukan Gamatatsu. Katak chubby itu menyeret Sakura menuju penjara bawah tanah yang gelap. Penjara yang dihuni oleh para tawanan yang akan segera menjemput takdirnya. Takdir yang berakhir di tangan Fukasaku, pemimpin Myobokuzan.

Semua mata para tawanan memandang sendu pada Sakura yang diseret Gamatatsu. Pandangan kosong yang redup, kehilangan sinar kehidupannya. Mereka hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, tanpa memedulikan nasib orang lain. Bagaimana bisa, mereka saling mengkhawatirkan nasib orang lain, sementara nasib dirinya sendiri pun sudah di ujung tanduk.

BRUK! Gamatatsu mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan cukup kencang ke dalam selnya sampai terjatuh. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan meencoba bangkit.

Gamatatsu menutup pintu jeruji besi itu, lalu menguncinya dengan sebuah segel yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sakura. Terlebih lagi keadaannya begitu gelap, hanya cahaya dari tongkat yang dibawa Gamatatsu yang menerangi tempat itu.

"Jadilah gadis yang baik sampai waktumu tiba! Gunakan sisa waktumu untuk merenungi nasibmu, hehehe… Empat puluh lima jam lagi dari sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu pada Fukasaku-sama untuk selanjutnya menjalani takdirmu." Gamatatsu terkekeh sambil berjalan meninggalkan sel.

Cahaya satu-satunya yang menyala, kini mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan berlalunya Gamatatsu.

Sakura hanya tersedu menatap kepergian Gamatatsu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan terseok-seok ke sudut dinding sel yang dingin dan lembab. Sakura mendudukkan diri di sana, memegangi kedua lututnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam di kedua lututnya. Emeraldnya mulai mengeluarkan airmata. Sungguh, saat ini Sakura sangat takut. Hari demi hari, gadis berambut merah muda itu tak pernah putus asa menanti seseorang yang akan datang dan mengeluarkannya dari tempat mengerikan ini, namun sepertinya hal itu adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir di sini. Di tempat para siluman katak.

Sakura menangis. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan nasibnya. Harapannya kini benar-benar sudah kandas. Tinggal menunggu waktu. Dia, dan berpuluh-puluh tawanan lainnya yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu saat-saat terakhir hidupnya.

"Ibu…tunggu aku." Suara Sakura bergetar lirih.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Setelah menyantap makan malamnya yang sungguh terasa hambar dalam mulut Naruto, dia segera berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan langkah lesu. Kushina dan Minato saling bertatapan tak mengerti. Mereka benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap anak bungsunya itu. Semenjak pulang tadi, dia terus membisu.

Kushina kemudian menatap Deidara yang sepertinya tahu mengapa Naruto menjadi seperti ini. "Dei-kun, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Bukankah kau bilang, kau sudah menanyakannya pada paranormal?"

"Apa? Paranormal?" Minato cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan istrinya itu. "Memangnya apa yang salah pada Naruto, sampai memanggil paranormal?"

Deidara sejenak menghentikan gerakan makannya dan menatap ayah dan ibunya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku memang sudah menanyakannya. Pendeta Hidan bilang, memang ada arwah yang mengikuti Naruto. Dia lalu membuka mata batinku agar aku bisa melihat sosoknya. Aku juga diberi kertas mantra untuk mengusir arwah itu dari Naruto."

"Apa? Arwah katamu?" tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Jadi…Naruto memang diganggu makhluk halus?" raut wajah Kushina berubah cemas.

"Ya, tapi aku sudah berhasil mengusirnya sekarang. Naruto…sepertinya marah padaku karena tiba-tiba saja aku berbuat seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu. Padahal aku hanya ingin melindunginya…."

Kushina meraih tangan Deidara dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Dei-kun. Sepertinya arwah yang mengganggu Naruto agak marah karena kau usir. Mungkin hal itu sedikit berefek pada Naruto."

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Mungkin saja, Kaa-san. Hanya saja…aku jadi ragu, apa yang kulakukan ini ternyata salah?"

Minato hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah berusaha, Deidara. Benar kata Kaa-san-mu, Tou-san yakin Naruto akan segera kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Kuharap begitu, Tou-san."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto berbaring di kasurnya sambil memandangi jepit rambut milik Sakura. Hari sudah mulai larut malam, dan Naruto masih belum memejamkan matanya. Rasa lelah membuatnya merasa mengantuk, namun entah kenapa pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Kejadian tadi masih tergambar dengan jelas dalam memorinya. Kenapa kakaknya sampai berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura?

Lalu Naruto teringat perkataan Deidara yang mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah hantu. Naruto memang merasa aneh dengan wajah pucat Sakura yang mirip hantu, juga kemampuan berlarinya yang sungguh luar biasa itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, yang Naruto tahu, bahwa Sakura tidaklah jahat. Dia justru berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari Myobokuzan ―yang menurutnya berbahaya. Lagipula dari mana Deidara mengetahui Sakura? Apakah selama ini diam-diam Deidara mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto?

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Semuanya seolah bagai teka-teki yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Dan tanpa tersadar beberapa menit berikutnya, dia pun tertidur.

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara detikan jam yang bergerak di meja belajar, di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, angin kembali bertiup kencang dalam kamar Naruto, membuat Naruto kedinginan dan meraba-raba selimutnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Sebuah cahaya berputar mengelilingi Naruto. Naruto yang baru menyadari hal itu, langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terduduk di kasurnya sambil memperhatikan cahaya itu.

"Hah! A-apa itu? Cahaya itu lagi…."

Tubuh Naruto mulai merinding. Namun pandangannya masih terfokus pada cahaya yang mengitarinya. Lama-kelamaan, cahaya itu mulai membentuk sesuatu. Bukan. Tepatnya seseorang. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda bermata hazel yang ditemuinya di taman belakang. Sosok itu melayang dan terlihat tembus pandang.

Naruto terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung selimut dengan kencang. Bisa dia rasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat membasahi selimut. Lagi-lagi, Naruto sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sang wanita bermata hazel itu menatap Naruto lurus.

"Ka-kau….ibunya Sakura-chan?" Naruto berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya dengan susah payah, meski dirinya masih sangat ketakutan.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Aku Haruno Reiko. Tolong…tolonglah putriku, Naruto-kun."

**::**

**To be continued…**

**::**

Gimana, minna-san? Apa chapter ini sudah cukup menjawab kebingungan kalian? Ehehe… semoga saja iya. Sekarang sudah terjawab 'kan, kalau hantu yang ngikutin Naruto itu bukan Sakura, melainkan ibunya. Chapter selanjutnya bakal nyeritain kenapa Sakuranya kayak gitu. Oke deh, aku nggak mau banyak cingcong, yang pasti, sih…

Thanks for reading, minna-san!^^

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe…*celingak-celinguk sambil nyengir gaje* go-gomen ne, minna-san…lagi-lagi telat update *lirik2 Haru en Shu*. Pertama, karena selama beberapa hari aku sempet tumbang gara-gara ketularan virus dari Nee-sanku, alhasil ni fic benar-benar terbengkalai bagai bangkai. Yang kedua, karena seperti biasa aku kebingungan sama lanjutan ceritanya, bwahaha… *readers: huuu…alesan aja! Bilang aja males!* Emang iya, sih. Gara-gara bingung, makanya jadi males ngerjainnya, hehehe…

Ya, begitulah sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air, mohon dimaklum atas kemolorannya, hehe… Sekarang mah, silakan dibaca aja buat yang masih mau lanjut. Maap kalo ceritanya makin aneh en gak nyambung (tinggal disambung-sambungin ajalah *taboked!*). =P

**Special thanks to:**

elfnacchi • Wi3nter • Ultach Fussy Chan • Deidei Rinnepero13 • MarMoet Hime Chan • Sabaku Tema-chan • Masahiro 'Night' Seiran • SHU 079 • NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki • KataokaFidy • Thia2rh • Amamia Shinya • Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls • Haruno Namikaze: gomen, aku telat lagi, hehehe... semoga kali ini gak sampe ubanan, ya, hihiw...! •

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, OC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 4~**

**:: ::**

"Hah! A-apa itu? Cahaya itu lagi…."

Tubuh Naruto mulai merinding. Namun pandangannya masih terfokus pada cahaya yang mengitarinya. Lama-kelamaan, cahaya itu mulai membentuk sesuatu. Bukan. Tepatnya seseorang. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda bermata hazel yang ditemuinya di taman belakang. Sosok itu melayang dan terlihat tembus pandang.

Naruto terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung selimut dengan kencang. Bisa dia rasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat membasahi selimut. Lagi-lagi, Naruto sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sang wanita bermata hazel itu menatap Naruto lurus.

"Ka-kau….ibunya Sakura-chan?" Naruto berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya dengan susah payah, meski dirinya masih sangat ketakutan.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Aku Haruno Reiko. Tolong…tolonglah putriku, Naruto-kun."

Selama beberapa detik, Naruto mengamati wajah wanita yang merupakan ibunya Sakura itu. Dan Naruto baru menyadari jika wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura, hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah warna iris mata dan rambutnya yang sedikit ikal.

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud Anda…"

"Maaf, sebelumnya karena aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu, membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku selalu datang dalam mimpimu, Naruto-kun. Karena kekuatan spiritmu itu besar, aku jadi mudah untuk memperlihatkan sosokku di depanmu."

"Kekuatan spiritku…besar?"

"Ya. Itulah sebabnya kau bisa mudah melihatku. Kau juga bisa dengan mudah menembus pelindung Myobokuzan. Mungkin selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya, Naruto-kun. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk menyelamatkan putriku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Putriku, menjadi tawanan Myobokuzan karena permohonan seseorang, Naruto-kun."

"A-apa? Tawanan?"

"Ya. Seorang laki-laki terkutuk membawa putriku untuk dijadikan persembahan bagi siluman katak. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, laki-laki itu datang ke rumah kami dan membawa paksa Sakura." Reiko menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat geram, menahan kesedihan. "Dia…Orochimaru. Dialah yang telah menghancurkan hidup kami."

"Bibi…" Naruto merasa iba sekaligus ikut sedih. Dalam hati, Naruto benar-benar marah pada laki-laki yang sudah tega mengorbankan Sakura.

"Sekarang ini Sakura dalam bahaya. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diselamatkan, Sakura…Sakura bisa mati, Naruto-kun," Reiko mulai terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto seketika seperti membatu mendengar pernyataan barusan. "Ma-mati?" ulangnya dengan cukup keras. "Maksud bibi, Sakura itu bukan hantu?"

Reiko menggeleng. "Saat ini, bisa dibilang Sakura setengah siluman. Rantai yang melingkar di lehernya itulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Rantai yang dipasang segel oleh siluman katak. Segel itu mengambil sebagian spirit Sakura dan sebagian lagi merupakan spirit siluman katak. Keduanya bersatu, dan menyebabkan Sakura sedikit memiliki kemampuan seperti siluman. Kau pasti menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Sakura, bukan?"

Naruto membelalak saat menyadari semua yang dikatakan Reiko. "Ja-jadi…itu sebabnya Sakura-chan bisa berlari cepat dan…dan terpental saat terkena kertas mantra Dei-nii?"

"Begitulah, Naruto-kun. Rantai itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa Sakura adalah seorang tawanan. Sebelum rantai itu lepas dari lehernya, Sakura tidak akan bisa keluar dari Myobokuzan."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, giginya terdengar bergemeletukan menahan amarah. "Maaf…maafkan aku, bibi karena kakakku telah melukai Sakura-chan, dan aku tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa untuk melindunginya."

Reiko mencoba tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kakakmu tidak berniat melukai Sakura. Dia salah sasaran, Naruto-kun. Dan dia tidak mengetahui hal itu."

"Apa maksud bibi? Salah sasaran?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya yang ingin dia usir itu adalah aku. Mungkin secara tidak sengaja dia melihat sosokku yang selama ini selalu mengikutimu, dan salah mengira kalau itu adalah Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri kalau warna rambut kami sama."

"Ja-jadi begitu? Jangan-jangan…Sakura akan mengalami seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku?"

"Itulah yang terjadi pada tawanan yang merupakan hasil permohonan seseorang, Naruto-kun. Karena itulah aku meminta tolong padamu."

"Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Lalu apa? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-chan, Bibi?"

"Kau…benar-benar bersedia untuk melakukannya, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto mantap. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Sakura-chan."

Reiko tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun. Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu seseorang yang bisa membantumu."

Telunjuk Reiko mengarah pada dahi Naruto dan dia menyentuhkannya tepat di tengah-tengah. Sesaat kemudian, seberkas cahaya kuning bersinar di telunjuk Reiko. Poni Naruto terangkat ke atas bagai diterpa angin. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba saja dirinya melihat sebuah jalanan di desa yang sama sekali tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Semua itu berjalan dengan sendirinya dalam ingatan Naruto, seperti sebuah film yang diputar, melewati gerbang besar bertuliskan 'Kirigakure', melewati sebuah perkampungan dan padang rumput hijau, kemudian berakhir di sebuah rumah kayu sederhana bergaya tradisional Jepang yang berada di tengah peternakan luas. Di sana tertulis 'Hatake'.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya menggelap. Naruto terjatuh pingsan di kasurnya. Reiko segera menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan selimut dan bergerak melayang menjauh dari Naruto. "Kaulah harapanku satu-satunya, Naruto-kun…."

Bayangan Reiko pun menghilang.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kamar remaja berambut kuning jabrik. Naruto, sang penghuni kamar, terbangun dengan napas tersengal. Iris sapphirenya bergerak menyapu setiap sudut ruang kamarnya. Otaknya mencoba mengingat semua memori yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah mimpi akan pertemuannya dengan ibu Sakura, juga permintaan tolongnya.

Dalam otak Naruto, masih tergambar jelas memori sebuah tempat yang ditunjukkan ibu Sakura lewat ingatannya. Matanya menangkap sebuah jepit rambut yang kini tergeletak di samping bantalnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Dengan bergegas, Naruto langsung bangkit dan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Membuat para penghuni keluarga Namikaze terkejut melihatnya. Terutama Deidara, yang baru saja bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Naruto…."

"Kenapa anak itu? Tiba-tiba saja berlari tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Kalau menabrak orang bagaimana?" umpat Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Mungkin Naruto kebelet," Minato terkikik pelan melihat putra bungsunya itu.

"Hh~ dasar! Dia selalu saja melakukan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru." Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan semua, Naruto bergegas pergi tanpa menyentuh sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pergi!" sahut Naruto tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Hei, Naruto, sarapanmu?" teriak Kushina. Namun teriakannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Naruto. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu? Sikapnya benar-benar aneh sekali hari ini."

"Sudahlah, Kushi-chan. Mungkin Naruto ada kegiatan di sekolahnya." Minato mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Tapi biasanya dia selalu ribut kalau ada kegiatan sekolah."

Deidara yang menyadari sikap aneh Naruto hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Kabuto, cepat siapkan semua keperluan untuk ritual upacara penyambutan. Lakukan apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu. Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang terlewat kalau kau tidak mau kubunuh dan kuserahkan pada siluman katak. Semuanya harus sesuai dengan perintah Fukasaku," perintah Orochimaru yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya di ruang bawah tanah kediamannya, tempat melakukan ritual gaibnya dengan siluman katak. Tangannya bergerak mengelus sebuah kalung berbentuk segilima yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah permata bulat berwarna ungu.

"Baik, akan kulaksanakan dengan sebaik mungkin, Orochimaru-sama. Permisi." Kabuto perlahan menutup pintu kayu besar itu dan keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Orochimaru. Dia meraih minuman yang terletak di meja samping kursi dan menyesapnya perlahan. Matanya kembali memandangi kalung bertuah itu. "Khukhukhu…satu lagi gadis yang akan segera memberiku umur panjang. Sebentar lagi akan terlaksana. Dengan begini kekuasaanku akan terus kekal. Dan semua penduduk akan tetap tunduk pada perintahku."

Tok. Tok. Tok. Pintu kembali terdengar diketuk seseorang. Orochimaru sesaat menoleh ke arah pintu. "Masuk."

Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang anak buah Orochimaru yang lain. "Orochimaru-sama, panen sudah dilaksanakan. Semuanya berjumlah sepuluh ton beras, dan lima ton gandum."

"Segera angkut dan jangan sampai para penduduk itu mencoba menyembunyikannya barang sebutir pun!"

"Siap, Tuan. Permisi." Sang anak buah itu pun segera pamit, meninggalkan kembali sebuah senyuman licik dari bibir Orochimaru.

"Akulah penguasa Hi yang akan terus hidup! Menjeritlah! Menangislah! Aku senang sekali melihat wajah-wajah memelas para penduduk yang memohon-mohon di bawah kakiku, hahahaha…!" suara tawa keras Orochimaru terdengar sangat nyaring dan bergema di ruang yang cukup luas itu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri jalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Tiba di kelas, dia langsung menghampiri Kiba yang tampak sedang membaca majalah anjing di bangkunya.

"Kiba."

Kiba yang sedang asyik membaca, tiba-tiba terlihat agak tersentak ketika matanya menangkap Naruto yang berdiri di samping bangkunya dengan tatapan serius. Kiba jadi terlihat salah tingkah. "E-eh, Naruto. Ohayou!" sapanya gugup.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau tahu sebuah tempat bernama Kirigakure?"

Kiba terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. "Kirigakure? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang hal itu?"

"Sudah, kalau kau tahu beritahu saja sekarang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Kiba semakin tidak mengerti. "Ehm…Kirigakure itu kalau tidak salah 'kan desa yang ada di ujung barat Hi."

"Berapa lama kira-kira kalau naik kereta?"

"He? Kau harus tiga kali ganti kereta kalau mau ke sana. Melewati tujuh stasiun kereta. Kurang lebih, sekitar lima jam baru bisa sampai di sana. Desa itu memang sangat jauh karena letaknya paling ujung."

Naruto terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap arloji di tangannya. "Kalau berangkat sekarang, berarti siang baru sampai…," gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kiba.

"Apa? Hei, Naruto, jangan bilang kau mau bolos sekolah dan pergi ke sana! Pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai. Mau apa kau ke tempat jauh seperti itu, hah?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kiba. Dia malah mengeluarkan sebuah kertas beserta pensil, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kiba. "Tolong, kau gambarkan rute perjalanan menuju ke sana!"

"Hah?" Kiba menatap Naruto kikuk.

"Sudah cepat, kau gambarkan saja!" desak Naruto.

"Eh, iya, iya." Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, akhirnya Kiba menuruti permintaan Naruto, meskipun dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto sebenarnya. Dia mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di atas selembar kertas yang diberikan Naruto barusan. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan serius dari sisi bangku Kiba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiba selesai menggambar rute perjalanan menuju Desa Kirigakure dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Kau…benar-benar mau ke sana, Naruto?"

Naruto memasukkan kertas yang diserahkan Kiba ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, kemudian menatap Kiba. "Ya. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke sana."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu sekarang, aku harus bergegas. Maaf. Terima kasih, ya, Kiba." Naruto mulai beranjak keluar dari kelas, namun Kiba segera menyusulnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto sejenak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kiba yang kini menghampirinya. "Naruto, maafkan aku. Akulah yang memberitahu Deidara-san saat kau ke bukit legenda itu. Deidara-san bertanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Deidara-san. Aku…benar-benar minta maaf." Kiba membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Sudahlah, Kiba, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Hal itu sudah berlalu. Ada hal genting yang saat ini harus kulakukan. Duluan, ya!"

Akhirnya Naruto pun meninggalkan Kiba yang mematung di koridor. Dia segera berlari keluar gedung sekolah dan menuju stasiun kereta.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

**Myobokuzan**

"Bunta, sebentar lagi upacara pengekstrakan spirit. Berapa jumlah korban kali ini?" tanya seorang katak tua yang tengah duduk di balik sebuah tirai bambu.

"Lima orang, Fukasaku-sama," jawab seekor katak raksasa yang merupakan pengawal pribadi Fukasaku, Gamabunta.

"Hmm…lumayan juga. Para manusia itu memang bodoh. Mereka saling mengorbankan satu sama lain demi keserakahan diri mereka sendiri. Sungguh egois."

"Tapi bukankah hal itu justru menguntungkan bagi kita, Fukasaku-sama? Energi spirit kaum kita akan semakin kuat. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat nanti kita bisa memimpin kaum manusia?"

"Khukhukhu, kau benar sekali, Bunta. Hal itu hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja. Akan tiba saatnya bagi para manusia itu untuk menjadikan kita sebagai dewa tertinggi mereka."

"Oh, ya, Gamakichi memberitahuku bahwa dia menemukan seorang tawanan yang sering kabur dari selnya. Tapi, sekarang tawanan itu sudah dipindahkan ke penjara bawah tanah. Gilirannya akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Hooohhh, begitu? Sepertinya dia cukup pintar juga. Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Bunta. Meskipun dia bisa kabur dari selnya, tapi tidak mungkin untuk bisa keluar dari Myobokuzan selama ada rantai segel itu. Tidak mungkin batas pelindung dunia Myobokuzan bisa ditembus selama rantai itu melekat di lehernya."

"Anda benar sekali, Fukasaku-sama."

"Pastikan kau menjaga dengan ketat para tawanan yang akan menjalani takdirnya kali ini, Bunta!"

"Siap, Tuan!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Lima jam telah berlalu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Desa Konoha, akhirnya Naruto tiba di stasiun terakhir, di desa tujuannya, Kirigakure. Matahari yang bersinar siang itu tidaklah seterik di Konoha. Justru sebaliknya, di Kirigakure hari itu cukup sejuk.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta dan berjalan dengan berbekal ingatannya dalam mimpi. Melewati sebuah perkampungan yang cukup padat, saat bagi para penduduk untuk istirahat siang. Sebuah pasar tradisional masih nampak cukup ramai dipadati pembeli yang berlalu lalang. Hingar bingar para penjual yang menawarkan barang dagangan masing-masing terdengar saling bersahutan. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan setiap bujukan para penjual yang kerap kali menawarinya sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah perbincangan dua orang penjual tak sengaja terdengar oleh Naruto samar-samar.

"Iya, katanya kali ini beras dan gandum hasil panen para petani kita diangkut oleh Orochimaru-sama."

"Apa? Benarkah begitu?"

"Benar. Semuanya diambil begitu saja oleh anak buah Orochimaru! Para petani itu hanya disisakan sepertiganya saja."

"Kasihan sekali! Teganya mereka merampas dengan seenaknya seperti itu."

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar kabar itu. 'Orochimaru? Laki-laki itu lagi?' Naruto tampak geram saat mendengar lagi-lagi Orochimaru yang melakukan kekejaman itu. Diapun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan pasar dan perkampungan menuju ke sebuah jalanan yang sepi, melewati sungai jernih dan hutan kecil. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah padang rumput luas. Angin bertiup dengan bebasnya, menggoyangkan rerumputan yang hijau. Naruto menapaki jalan setapak yang berada di tengah padang rumput.

Hanya baru beberapa menit berjalan matanya menangkap sebuah rumah kayu yang berada di tengah peternakan. Asap tipis terlihat keluar dari cerobong asapnya. Mungkin sang penghuni rumah sedang menikmati santapan siang. Jujur saja, perut Naruto terasa sangat lapar. Tadi pagi dia sama sekali tidak sarapan.

Naruto pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pagar kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto pun masuk dan mendekati pintu rumah kayu itu dan sesaat mengamati tulisan yang tertera di depan pintu.

'Hatake'.

Semuanya benar-benar sama dengan yang Naruto lihat dalam mimpi yang ditunjukkan ibu Sakura. Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto pun mulai mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan sopan. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Rambutnya hitam dengan iris mata berwarna merah. Wanita itu memakai kimono berwarna putih bercorak merah dan tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan tamu asing yang baru kali ini dia lihat.

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Se-selamat siang, Nyonya!"

"Ya, selamat siang. Mau bertemu dengan siapa, ya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Maaf, ini benar kediamannya Hatake-san?" tanya Naruto retorik. Padahal sudah jelas tulisan di depan pintu itu bertuliskan 'Hatake'.

Sang wanita nampak bingung. "Benar. Kalau boleh tahu kau siapa, Nak?"

"Um…namaku Namikaze Naruto. Ehm…sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus datang kemari, Nyonya," Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil nyengir kaku.

"Eh?" sang wanita semakin bingung.

"Iya, seseorang memberitahuku lewat mimpi kalau aku harus datang ke sini untuk membantuku menyelamatkan Sakura-chan."

Seakan baru mengerti, sang wanita kemudian mengangguk. "Ah, aku mengerti maksud kedatanganmu, anak muda. Ayo, masuklah!" ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, sang wanita kemudian mengajak Naruto ke ruang makan. Di sana terlihat seorang pria berambut perak yang tengah duduk bersila sambil melahap santap siang yang ala kadarnya. Naruto memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Kakashi, kita kedatangan tamu muda," ujar sang wanita pada laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"He?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Kakashi itu pun menoleh, dan beradu pandang dengan Naruto. Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat wajah sang laki-laki. Namun Naruto merasa aneh melihat laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker. Terlebih lagi satu matanya juga tertutup oleh ikat kepala hitam.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Sepertinya dia datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu," jelas sang wanita lagi.

"Ho, benarkah itu? Kau dari mana, Nak?"

"Aku dari Desa Konoha."

"Oh, Konoha? Kau datang dari jauh rupanya. Sudah lama aku tidak ke Konoha, haha…." Kakashi tersenyum ramah di balik maskernya. "Kurenai, sampai kapan kau mau menyuruhnya untuk terus berdiri di situ?"

"Ah, kau benar. Maaf, Naruto-kun, ayo duduklah!"

Naruto pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Kakashi. Kurenai kemudian menyiapkan minuman untuk Naruto.

Naruto masih merasa canggung dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya di tempat asing ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibu Sakura menyuruhnya ke tempat ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan, perut Naruto berbunyi dengan cukup keras.

'Blush!'

Naruto menunduk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. 'Dasar perut bodoh! Benar-benar tidak tahu sikon!' Naruto mengutuk dalam hati.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mengerti. "Sepertinya perutmu belum sempat kau isi sebelum menempuh perjalanan jauh ke mari, Naruto,"

"Ehehe…maaf." Naruto kembali melancarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah 'kan?" Kakashi kemudian menatap Kurenai yang baru saja meletakan minum untuk Naruto. "Tolong, siapkan makanan juga untuk anak ini."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, aku…"

"Ah, kasihan. Kau pasti sangat lapar, ya. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera menyiapkannya." Kurenai kemudian kembali ke dapur dan mengambil makanan untuk Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan mangkuk berisi nasi yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap. Kurenai juga mengambilkan sepotong ikan bakar sebagai lauknya. "Ayo, silakan. Maaf, hanya ada ini saja, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah merepotkan kalian," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Naruto. Dan jangan panggil 'Nyonya', namaku Kurenai Hatake, dan ini suamiku, Kakashi Hatake," jelas Kurenai.

"Cepat makan sebelum kau keburu pingsan, hehe…," canda Kakashi. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menahan malu. Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur karena dua orang ini sepertinya adalah orang baik.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Ohh, jadi kau datang ke mari karena arwah Reiko-san datang padamu dan memberitahumu lewat mimpi? Jadi, Sakura juga ditawan Fukasaku karena permohonan Orochimaru? Ini benar-benar buruk…. Ternyata laki-laki itu masih terus melakukan pekerjaan sintingnya. Dia masih belum sadar juga sepertinya." Wajah Kakashi tampak menunjukkan raut cemas.

Setelah makan siang, mereka bertiga berkumpul dan membicarakan hal yang baru saja diceritakan Naruto. Di luar dugaan Naruto, ternyata Kakashi mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakannya.

"Ini gawat, Kakashi…," Kurenai juga nampak khawatir.

"Gawat?" Naruto tampak ikut cemas.

"Ya. Mungkin saja waktu Sakura hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Kalau tidak segera bertindak, kita bisa kehilangan Sakura."

"A-apa?"

"Perlu kau tahu, Naruto. Aku juga adalah salah seorang yang dulu pernah jadi tawanan Myobokuzan karena Orochimaru. Dia adalah pemimpin Hi yang tamak dan licik. Dia sering merampas beras dan gandum dari petani setiap desa yang ada di Hi. Laki-laki terkutuk itu menginginkan usia yang panjang dan kekuasaan yang tidak pernah berakhir. Dia memohon pada siluman katak dengan syarat korban wanita setiap bulan purnama sebagai bayarannya," jelas Kurenai.

"Apa?" Naruto benar-benar terkejut.

"Untunglah Kakashi menyelamatkanku sebelum aku menjalani ritual pengekstrakan spirit. Puncak takdir para tawanan. Kakashi menebusku dengan mengorbankan mata kanannya sebagai bayaran."

"Me-mengorbankan mata untuk menebus? Hal seperti itu juga bisa dilakukan?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak sembarangan orang bisa, Naruto. Mata Kakashi punya kemampuan untuk melihat hal gaib yang disebut dengan mata Sharingan. Mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan keluarga tertentu. Kakashi merupakan salah satu dari keturunan itu. Itulah sebabnya mata itu berharga sangat tinggi bagi Fukasaku. Kekuatan spiritnya sangat besar. Dan gara-gara itu, sekarang mata sharingan Kakashi hanya tinggal sebelah." Kurenai mulai mengalirkan tetesan air mata, perasaannya begitu sedih jika mengingat peristiwa itu.

Kakashi mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut. "Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi, Kurenai. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu. Mata itu tidak ada harganya jika dibandingkan dengan nyawamu yang menjadi korbannya."

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura, Kakashi. Reiko-san, sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Jangan sampai anaknya menjadi korban kebejatan Orochimaru. Belum puas membunuh Reiko-san, dia malah mengorbankan Sakura juga. Benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni!" isak Kurenai.

"A-apa? Ibu Sakura…dibunuh?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Kurenai.

"Ya. Orochimarulah yang melakukannya. Karena saat itu hutang suaminya tidak bisa dibayar, Orochimaru hendak mengusir keluarga Haruno dari rumahnya dan menyita semua aset. Suami Reiko-san yang gemar berjudi, meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, kabur entah kemana. Dan saat Reiko-san mencoba melawan Orochimaru untuk melindungi Sakura, dia justru malah harus menjemput mautnya di tangan orang itu. Itu yang kudengar dari tetangga Reiko-san. Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat kami akan mengambilnya untuk kami rawat. Kami benar-benar terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Kalau diingat, sampai sekarang rasa penyesalan itu menancap begitu kuat dalam hatiku." Kurenai nampak menahan kepedihannya. Airmata terus setia mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Naruto tertohok mendengar kenyataan itu. Tidak disangkanya, ternyata kehidupan Sakura begitu pahit. Selama ini dia menderita, dan semuanya itu ia tanggung sendiri. Naruto merasa iba sekaligus sedih.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong Sakura-chan? Aku…akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya dari sana, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu sebagai tebusannya," ujar Naruto mantap. Sinar kesungguhan terpancar di bola mata sapphirenya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang sulit ditebak.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Semoga belum terlambat," jawab Kakashi akhirnya.

**::**

**To be continued…**

**::**

Bingungkah? Aku harap nggak, huhu… Chapter depan adalah usaha penyelamatan Sakura.

Thanks for reading, minna-san!^^

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to:**

elfnacchi • Thia2rh • Masahiro 'Night' Seiran • MarMoet Hime Chan • NaruSaku SakuNaru : ok, siap! Makasih… • Deidei Rinnepero13 • Ultach Fussy Chan • Sabaku Tema-chan • Anonim: Arigatou, ya, aku akan usahakan. Kenapa gak pake nama? Aku jadi nggak tahu ni sama siapa, hehe… • Haruno Namikaze: Buseett! Disantet? Atttuuut…!*kabur!* • KataokaFidy • NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki • The RED Phantom •

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, OC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 5~**

**:: ::**

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong Sakura-chan? Aku…akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya dari sana, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu sebagai tebusannya," ujar Naruto mantap. Sinar kesungguhan terpancar di bola mata sapphirenya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang sulit ditebak.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya," jawab Kakashi akhirnya.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kakashi? Apakah kita harus menebusnya dengan sesuatu?" tanya Kurenai.

"Kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak memakai bayaran apapun."

"Cara seperti itu juga bisa dilakukan? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya, salah satu caranya adalah dengan menyelinap langsung ke Myobokuzan."

"Apa? Menyelinap langsung? Tapi itu sangat berbahaya, Kakashi!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar Naruto tidak perlu sampai membayar tebusan. Aku punya dua alternatif." Kakashi kemudian bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kurenai dan Naruto menunggu, apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi keluar dari kamar dengan menggenggam sebuah bungkusan kecil. Setelah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, Kakashi lalu membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sebuah kunci dengan bentuk yang aneh. Kepala kunci itu berbentuk seperti bunga, ujung tempat memasukkannya ke lubang kunci berbentuk seperti telapak kaki katak.

Naruto dan Kurenai yang baru pertama kali melihat benda asing itu tampak bengong dan memerhatikannya lebih dekat.

"Apa ini? Bentuknya aneh sekali?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ini adalah benda yang dititipkan almarhum Jiraiya, guru spiritualku. Beliau mencuri kunci ini saat dulu menyelidiki Myobokuzan . "

"Jiraiya-san menyelidiki Myobokuzan?" tanya Kurenai tak percaya.

"Ya. Saat itu Jiraiya-sensei ingin membuktikan legenda yang dulu sempat ramai dibicarakan di Konoha. Dan ternyata semua itu memang bukan cuma sekedar legenda. Bahkan, Jiraiya-sensei pernah cerita padaku kalau beliau pernah melihat langsung ritual pengekstrakan spirit yang dilakukan pemimpin katak. Benar-benar memilukan melihat semua itu." Kakashi menerawang menatap perapian yang kini sudah padam.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar hal itu. Dirinya pun pernah menyaksikan ritual itu lewat mimpinya, dan itu benar-benar sangat membuatnya ngeri.

"Kunci ini nanti aku serahkan padamu untuk membuka rantai segel yang melingkar di leher Sakura. Di rantai segel itu kau akan menemukan sebuah bentuk kaki katak yang sama dengan kunci ini, kau hanya tinggal mencocokkannya dan rantai segel itu akan terlepas. Setelah berhasil, cepatlah bawa Sakura keluar Myobokuzan. Tapi ingat, kau harus hati-hati karena di sana pasti banyak pasukan siluman katak yang menjaga."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Naruto meraih kunci itu, lalu rantai talinya dilingkarkan ke lehernya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai kemudian.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan rencana kedua, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Naruto gagal. Sekaligus untuk mengakhiri semua kejahatan Orochimaru. Kurenai, kau tinggal saja di rumah."

"Tapi, aku juga ingin membantu."

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik kau jangan terlibat. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi padamu. Tunggulah kami kembali."

Walaupun Kurenai terlihat kecewa dengan keputusan Kakashi, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Setelah itu, Kakashi pun mulai berkemas dan segera bersiap-siap dengan dibantu Kurenai. Naruto menunggu di depan pintu. Dia merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan jepit rambut Sakura. 'Tunggulah aku, Sakura-chan! Aku akan segera datang untuk menolongmu!' batin Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam erat jepit rambut itu.

Kakashi yang telah siap dengan segala keperluannya, segera menghampiri Naruto. "Ayo, kita berangkat!"

"Hati-hatilah kalian berdua," ujar Kurenai.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara Kakashi mendekati istrinya itu lalu mendekapnya sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Kurenai tampak sedih melepas kepergian suaminya dan membalas pelukan Kakashi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kurenai."

"Ya. Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali dengan selamat, Kakashi. Kembalilah bersama Sakura, lalu kita akan merawatnya jika dia kembali," Kurenai mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku berjanji." Kakashi mengelus rambut dan punggung Kurenai dengan lembut.

Setelah mengecup dahi istrinya, Kakashi pun akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

Kurenai kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "Aku serahkan Sakura padamu, Naruto-kun. Bawalah dia kembali. Ini permohonanku padamu. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Jangan khawatir, Kurenai-san! Aku pasti akan membawa kembali Sakura dengan selamat. Ini janjiku!" Naruto mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Kurenai mengusap airmatanya dan balas tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Kakashi pun berangkat menuju Konoha. Mereka menaiki kereta. Untung saja saat itu kereta tidak sedang penuh, sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Naruto duduk di sisi jendela, sementara Kakashi duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto merasa agak tegang menghadapi apa yang akan segera dilakukannya. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Jangan takut, Naruto. Kau punya jiwa pemberani dan semangat luar biasa dalam dirimu. Gunakan itu untuk mengusir rasa takutmu. Aku tahu ini sangat berbahaya, tapi aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa, Naruto!"

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Kakashi-san." Sesaat Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan terkejut. Rupanya, Naruto memang tidak boleh meremehkan laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Kakashi bisa menebak isi hati dan pikirannya dengan mudah. Apa jangan-jangan mata sharingannya yang ditutupi itu bisa membaca pikirannya juga? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi penasaran dan ingin mengetahui seperti apa mata Kakashi yang berada di balik ikat kepala hitamnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu seperti apa mata sharingan itu, Naruto. Aku khawatir kau akan ketakutan melihatnya. Aku bisa saja menghipnotismu dengan mata ini, jadi berhati-hatilah!" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Glek! Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Naruto tampak shock.

"Tentu saja. Hanya dengan melihat matamu saja, aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto," jawab Kakashi santai, masih dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hebat…ehehe," Naruto tertawa garing seraya membuang muka ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana Konoha?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Menyenangkan. Desa itu sangat nyaman dan aman, aku senang tinggal di sana."

"Hmm…begitu? Syukurlah. Dulu aku juga pernah tinggal di sana. Tetapi, setelah peristiwa Kurenai yang ditawan di Myobokuzan, kami pindah ke Kirigakure. Konoha memang nyaman, tapi di sana juga ada tempat yang sangat berbahaya."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Sekarang, agaknya Naruto bisa mengerti kenapa Sakura begitu melarangnya untuk mendekati Myobokuzan.

Tanpa terasa hari mulai beranjak senja. Matahari mulai tenggelam, sebentar lagi langit akan gelap. Naruto yang merasa kelelahan setelah seharian berjalan, mulai mengantuk. Perjalanan menuju Konoha masih jauh. Saat ini mereka hanya baru melewati dua stasiun kereta. Kurang lebih, masih empat jam lagi sampai di Konoha. Selain itu, tersisa lima stasiun yang belum dilewati serta dua kereta lain yang akan mereka naiki. Benar-benar perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan menyita waktu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura kini meringkuk dan tertidur di lantai penjara bawah tanah yang dingin dan lembab juga gelap. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa begitu lemas dan sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu menangis dan meratap, terus menangis sampai rasanya airmatanya terasa kering sekarang. Tidak diragukan lagi, kini wajahnya begitu pucat, tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus karena makanan yang jauh dari layak untuk dimakan.

Sakura kerap kali memukul-mukulkan borgol besi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya ke bebatuan yang ada di dalam penjara, berharap borgol itu bisa lepas, namun usahanya sia-sia. Borgol itu tidak terbuka juga, sampai pergelangan tangannya lecet.

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya terlihat menerangi penjara. Sakura yang merasa silau oleh cahaya itu, perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sang katak raksasa yang biasa mengantarkan makanan untuk para tawanan.

Katak yang biasa dipanggil Kosuke itu berhenti di sel Sakura, dan menyodorkan nampan yang berisi sup ulat dan segelas air minum. Sakura hanya menatap Kosuke dengan pandangan datar, sampai akhirnya katak itu berlalu menuju sel lainnya. Cahaya yang menerangi itu akhirnya mulai menggelap kembali.

Sakura sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menyantap makanan aneh itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan rasa lapar yang menggerogoti perutnya, toh cepat atau lambat dia akan mati juga. Sakura lebih baik memilih mati kelaparan daripada harus mati dengan memberikan spiritnya pada siluman katak. Dia berharap Kamisama cepat-cepat mencabut nyawanya sebelum ritual pengeskstrakan itu tiba.

Mata Sakura mulai terasa berat kembali. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan akhirnya tak lama kemudian gadis itu mulai kembali tertidur. Sebuah mimpi yang begitu indah menghampiri tidurnya. Mimpi tentang masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia, bersama tou-san dan kaa-sannya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Sekali lagi Sakura bisa melihat wajah kaa-sannya yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia bisa memeluknya dengan erat. Tangan hangat ibunya membelai rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak ingin mimpi ini untuk berakhir.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Kushina terlihat cemas dan sedari tadi dia bolak-balik menunggu putra bungsunya yang masih belum kunjung pulang juga, padahal hari sudah malam sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai membayangi otaknya.

Minato yang pulang lebih cepat karena kabar dari istrinya, mulai mencari ke sekolah karena desakan istrinya yang tidak bisa tenang. Sementara Deidara yang baru tiba beberapa menit lalu mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto…kau ke mana, sih? Kenapa belum pulang juga jam segini? Jangan-jangan dia diculik lagi? Apa kita hubungi polisi saja, ya?" celetuk Kushina yang semakin tidak tenang.

"Lebih baik jangan dulu, Kaa-san. Naruto belum tentu diculik. Sebaiknya, sekarang Kaa-san duduk dan tenangkan diri. Kita tunggu kabar dari Tou-san," bujuk Deidara.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang, Dei-kun. Kaa-san takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto."

"Naruto pasti akan segera pulang, Kaa-san. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah enam belas tahun, jadi Kaa-san tenang, ya?" Deidara menuntun Kushina agar duduk di sofa. Dia mengelus punggung ibunya itu dengan lembut.

"Dei-kun, lebih baik kau bantu ayahmu untuk mencari Naruto. Coba kau tanya teman-teman sekelasnya, siapa tahu ada yang melihat Naruto."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san. Aku akan tanya Kiba, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu."

Deidara pun akhirnya menuju kediaman Inuzuka. Diketuknya pintu kayu itu dan sesaat kemudian muncullah seorang wanita yang wajahnya mirip Kiba, sepertinya wanita itu adalah ibunya Kiba.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini," ujar Deidara sopan.

"Oh, ya, tidak apa-apa. Kau…putra sulungnya Nyonya Namikaze 'kan? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Nyonya Inuzuka ramah.

"Ah, iya, Nyonya. Apa Kiba ada? Aku perlu bicara dengannya sebentar."

"Oh, mau bicara dengan Kiba, ya? Ada, kok! Masuklah, biar kupanggilkan sebentar."

Deidara menurut. Nyonya Inuzuka pun mulai berteriak memanggil Kiba, yang tak lama kemudian muncul dari balik pintu ruang tengah. Dia terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang mencarinya. "Deidara-san?"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Hari benar-benar sudah gelap ketika Naruto dan Kakashi tiba di stasiun terakhir, Konoha. Waktu yang sudah mereka perkirakan, meleset sangat jauh. Karena keterlambatan kereta, mereka jadi telat dua jam dari waktu seharusnya. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari stasiun menuju bukit legenda yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun.

"Naruto, ini sudah malam dan mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkan kita untuk bergerak, tapi kita tidak mungkin menunggu sampai pagi. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Sakura di Myobokuzan, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kita mungkin bisa terlambat. Karena itu, apa kau tetap mau melakukan ini?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Ya, Kakashi-san. Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Sakura-chan!"

"Baguslah kalau tekadmu sudah bulat," Kakashi tersenyum. "Sekarang, kita akan segera lakukan rencana yang sudah kuberitahu padamu. Kau menyelinap ke Myobokuzan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memasang sebuah segel pelindung pada tubuhmu. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sesuatu buruk terjadi."

"Segel pelindung?"

"Ya. Segel ini bertujuan untuk melindungimu dari siluman katak."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu!" perintah Kakashi.

Naruto pun menurut dan memejamkan matanya. Kakashi kemudian membentuk sebuah segel dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil membacakan mantra-mantra. Sebuah sinar hijau terlihat mengelilingi Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut Naruto. Sinar hijau yang mengelilingi Naruto tampak terhisap ke dalam perutnya, sampai akhirnya sinar itu menghilang.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto. Kau boleh membuka matamu."

Naruto pun perlahan mulai membuka matanya. "Ukh!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia merasakan panas seperti membakar perutnya. "Pa-panas! Apa yang terjadi, Kakashi-san?"

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Itu adalah reaksi sesaat dari segel yang kupasang di perutmu. Memang sedikit sakit, tapi tidak lama, kok! Coba kau lihat perutmu!"

Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Dia pun membuka kancing kemejanya dan menyingkapkan kaos putih yang melapisi kemeja. Naruto tampak terkejut ketika melihat sebuah tanda spiral di perutnya dengan simbol-simbol aneh yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. "Ini…."

"Sekarang, aku akan memberitahumu jalan menuju penjara Myobokuzan." Kakashi mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dahi Naruto, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ibu Sakura. Dan dalam sekejap, jalan menuju penjara Myobokuzan tersimpan dalam ingatannya. "Ingat Naruto, temukan segera Sakura lalu pasangkan kunci yang kuberikan padamu ke rantai di lehernya. Setelah itu bergegaslah keluar dari sana tanpa diketahui siapapun. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti!"

"Baiklah, kita berpisah dari sini. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjalankan rencana kedua. Semoga berhasil, Naruto!"

"Hem!" Naruto mengangguk.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Apa? Naruto pergi ke Desa Kirigakure?" Deidara benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban Kiba.

"Ya, pagi itu Naruto tidak sekolah. Dia hanya ke kelas sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku untuk menggambar rute perjalanan menuju Kirigakure. Jadi…sampai sekarang, dia masih belum pulang?"

"Begitulah. Kaa-san sangat cemas, dari tadi tidak bisa tenang. Sekarang Tou-san sedang mencari ke sekolah. Ck, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan anak itu?" Deidara terlihat mulai kesal.

"Um…maaf, Deidara-san, apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

Mata Deidara membulat, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Mungkinkah Naruto…" Deidara menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kiba tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian Deidara pamit pada Kiba dan kembali ke rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Kushina sangat heran melihat Deidara berlari di dalam rumah.

Deidara membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil kertas mantra yang didapatnya dari pendeta Hidan. Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil, dia segera keluar dari kamar.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi mencari Naruto dulu!" teriaknya sambil berlalu.

"Dei-kun, kau mau ke mana?" Kushina mencoba menyusulnya, namun Deidara sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Deidara berlari dengan cepat menuju bukit legenda. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. 'Kalau betul firasatku mengatakan bahwa Naruto ke tempat itu lagi…benar-benar gawat!' batin Deidara.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri terowongan yang gelap gulita menuju Myobokuzan. Sambil meraba-raba tembok di sisinya, Naruto terus melangkah dengan perasaan tegang.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sampai di ujung terowongan lalu memasuki hutan raksasa. Naruto mengikuti jalur yang telah terekam dalam memorinya. Dia mengendap-endap melewati hutan sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat dirinya. Keadaan yang gelap sungguh membuatnya kesulitan berjalan, berkali-kali kakinya tersandung. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi langit Myobokuzan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto berjalan. Kakinya sudah merasa lelah, apalagi seharian ini dia kurang istirahat. Biasanya kalau malam seperti ini dia sudah berada di kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur yang empuk sambil berselimut.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi teringat keluarganya. Pasti Kaa-sannya sangat cemas karena dirinya belum pulang dan tidak memberi kabar apa-apa. Tapi, Naruto tidak mungkin menceritakan semua ini pada keluarganya, terutama Kaa-sannya. Kalau mereka tahu, Naruto pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto begitu bersyukur memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan begitu menyayanginya. Hidupnya begitu lengkap dan bahagia. Kalau dibandingkan dengan kehidupan Sakura yang begitu suram, Naruto tidak berani membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya jika dia berada di posisi Sakura. Benar-benar gadis yang tegar, pikir Naruto.

Mengingat semua itu semangat Naruto kembali menyala. Bagaimanapun, Naruto ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, dan berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Terlebih lagi ibunya Sakura juga menaruh harapan besar padanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto, berkorban sampai seperti ini. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti. Melihat Sakura, Naruto merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya dia ingin selalu melindunginya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah gua besar yang terlihat terang. Gua itu sama dengan tempat yang berada dalam ingatan yang ditunjukkan Kakashi.

"Itu dia…penjara Myobokuzan!"

Naruto bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan mengintai keadaan sekitar penjara. Di sana, terlihat dua ekor katak penjaga. Naruto memikirkan sebuah cara untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya. Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto kembali mengendap-endap di antara semak belukar. Salah satu katak penjaga menyadari ada sebuah suara yang bergemerisik dari arah semak-semak. Sang katak mulai waspada.

"Hiro, kau dengar itu? sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak!" ucapnya pada rekannya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Aku tidak salah dengar. Akan kucoba periksa!" sang katak bernama Gamaken itu kemudian melompat-lompat meninggalkan Gamahiro yang berjaga dan mendekati semak-semak seraya memeriksa sekitarnya. Namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

"Aneh, aku yakin tadi ada yang bergerak di sekitar sini," ucap Gamaken pelan.

Naruto terkekeh pelan karena berhasil memancing salah satu katak itu untuk meninggalkan posisinya. Dia pun segera bergerak menyelinap ke sisi gua selagi Gamaken sibuk mencari buruannya.

"Tinggal satu ekor lagi," gumam Naruto.

Naruto semakin mendekati pintu masuk gua. Kini jaraknya dengan sang penjaga hanya tinggal dua meter.

"Apa yang dilakukan si Ken di sana? Kenapa lama sekali!" Gamahiro mulai tidak tenang dan merasa penasaran. Namun, dia tidak berani untuk meninggalkan posisinya.

"KEENNN!" teriak Gamahiro kemudian.

Saat Gamahiro bergerak dua lompatan ke depan, dengan cepat Naruto menyelinap di belakangnya dan berhasil masuk ke dalam gua tanpa diketahui oleh para penjaga penjara itu.

"Berhasil juga!" Naruto menghela napas lega. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto segera bergerak di lorong penjara yang hanya diterangi cahaya obor. Dia menyusuri setiap sel yang berjejer, melihat satu persatu para tawanan sambil sesekali memeriksa belakangnya, khawatir ada penjaga lain yang berjaga.

Setiap lorong tak ada sel yang terlewatkan oleh Naruto, namun dia masih belum bisa juga menemukan Sakura. Hatinya mulai cemas sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia terus memeriksa satu persatu sel yang jumlahnya beratus-ratus ini dalam waktu yang terbatas. Tenaganya bisa terkuras sebelum menemukan Sakura, atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi ketahuan oleh penjaga.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah yang mendekati posisi Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, dia langsung berlari mencari tempat persembunyian di sisi dinding gua yang menjorok ke dalam dan tidak tersinari obor. Naruto berjongkok dengan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip siapa yang datang.

Bisa dilihatnya, seekor katak raksasa lain yang membawa sebuah tongkat panjang melompat-lompat di sekitar lorong yang tadi dilaluinya. Sepertinya katak itu sedang berpatroli.

"Gawat, ternyata masih ada penjaga patroli. Aku harus hati-hati. Tapi, kemana aku harus mencari sel Sakura?" bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sudah, Tuan. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan. Aku jamin, tidak ada yang terlewat."

"Bagus kalau begitu, hahaha…!"

Orochimaru segera menuju tempat ritual untuk mengecek segala persiapan. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang anak buah Orochimaru menghampirinya. "Orochimaru-sama, ada seseorang di depan rumah yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan."

"Siapa?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya bernama Hatake Kakashi."

Orochimaru nampak terkejut ketika mendengar nama itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. "Hooo, Hatake Kakashi rupanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajahnya semenjak kejadian waktu itu, khukhukhu…. Suruh dia masuk!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Orochimaru pun segera menuju ruang tamu yang besar itu, di hadapannya sudah berdiri Kakashi yang menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Wah, wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka akan melihat wajahmu lagi, Kakashi! Kukira kau sudah mati setelah kejadian itu. Jujur saja, aku merasa terganggu karena kau datang di malam hari seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengusirmu kali ini karena suasana hatiku sedang baik. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari, Tuan Hatake?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menghentikan semua perbuatan jahatmu, Orochimaru!"

"Apa? Kau bilang ingin menghentikanku?" Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sungguh jawaban yang konyol. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku?" Orochimaru tiba-tiba menghampiri Kakashi dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku adalah Orochimaru-sama yang dihormati. Pemimpin Hi yang akan terus hidup abadi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku, termasuk orang sepertimu! Sebelum kau berhasil menghentikanku, kaulah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu, Kakashi!"

"Oh, ya? Ternyata kau masih besar mulut juga. Rakyat Hi tidak butuh seorang pemimpin tamak dan licik sepertimu, Orochimaru. Dulu, aku memang gagal untuk menghentikanmu. Tapi sekarang tidak akan terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kau harus membayar semua kejahatanmu selama ini."

"Berbicaralah sesuka hatimu, karena sebentar lagi kau akan berakhir di sini, hahaha…." Orochimaru kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu, para anak buahnya muncul dengan senjata tajam di tangannya dan mengepung Kakashi. Orochimaru menyeringai dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka. "Hadapilah kematianmu, Kakashi!"

**::**

**To be continued…**

**::**

Thanks for reading, minna-san!^^

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to:**

**MarMoet Hime Chan • Yuki Chynta • Deidei Rinnepero13 • Yume Shinkou • Risuki Taka • Shu 2704495 • Haruno Namikaze: **Yupz, kemaren apdet kilat mumpung idenya lagi lancar en moodku lagi baik, hehe… Arigatou^^** • Shadow Shirayuki • Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura • NaruSaku SakuNaru: **Makasih masih mau lanjut baca, hehe…** • Wi3nter • Ultach Fussy Chan • Tisa's Flower •****elfdobby •**

**Warning** **:** AU, Typo, OOC, OC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 6~**

**:: ::**

"Gawat, ternyata masih ada penjaga patroli. Aku harus hati-hati. Tapi, kemana aku harus mencari sel Sakura?" bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah katak itu pergi, Naruto mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara percakapan dua ekor siluman katak. Naruto kembali mengintip. Dilihatnya sang katak yang tadi baru saja patroli, berbincang dengan katak lain yang sepertinya sama-sama sedang berjaga.

"Keadaan di penjara bawah tanah baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah."

"Bagus. Di sini juga tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke pos masing-masing."

"Oke!"

Kedua katak itu pun berpisah dan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan.

"Penjara bawah tanah katanya…. Mungkinkah Sakura-chan ada di sana?" gumam Naruto sambil kembali melanjutkan pencarian. Dia menuju ke tempat katak patroli tadi datang. Melewati beberapa sel, Naruto akhirnya menemukan sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah. Naruto mencoba melihat apa yang berada di bawah, namun keadaannya sangat gelap. Tidak terlihat apa pun di sana.

Akhirnya, karena penasaran, Naruto meraih salah satu obor yang terpasang di dinding gua. Sejenak Naruto terdiam sambil menatap tangga yang gelap itu. Dia menelan ludah dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada di bawah tangga itu.

Naruto pun mulai bergerak, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga itu. Benar-benar gelap dan terasa lembab!

Tiba di anak tangga terakhir Naruto nampak terkejut saat dirinya melihat ternyata masih ada banyak sel di sana.

"Mungkinkah ini penjara bawah tanah?"

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mulai menyusuri lorong sel dan memerhatikan satu-persatu para tawanan. Hatinya begitu miris saat melihat bagaimana kondisi para tawanan di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka terbaring tak berdaya, sebagian lagi terlihat duduk di pojok sel sambil menatap sendu ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat keadaan menyedihkan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin para siluman katak itu setega ini memperlakukan para tawanan mereka. Berada di ruang bawah tanah ini saja rasanya sudah begitu pengap, ditambah lagi tidak disinari satu oborpun. Sungguh, tak ada bedanya dengan sarang tikus! Bisa dipastikan kalau sebagian para tawanan ini menderita sesak napas.

Naruto melewati lorong selanjutnya. Hatinya semakin cemas karena masih juga belum menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Walaupun Naruto tidak yakin, dia berharap Sakura tidak ditempatkan di tempat menyedihkan ini.

Namun ternyata harapannya tidak dikabulkan. Di sana, tepat di sebelah kanannya, Naruto melihat warna merah muda. Warna mencolok rambut Sakura. Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya, hatinya begitu sakit saat dilihatnya gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya tampak tertidur di tanah sel yang lembab tanpa selembar selimut.

"Sakura-chan!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Bola mata Kakashi memerhatikan satu-persatu para anak buah Orochimaru yang kini sedang mengepungnya. Meskipun mereka semua mengacungkan senjata tajam, namun Kakashi sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar sedikit pun. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. Perlahan, dia mulai meraih penutup matanya dan membukanya.

"Aku tidak mau bertarung melawan kalian. Tujuanku hanyalah Orochimaru, jadi lebih baik kalian tidak menghalangiku," ucap Kakashi datar.

Para anak buah Orochimaru merasa geram mendengar kalimat Kakashi yang seakan meremehkan mereka.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau! Rasakan ini!" seorang anak buah Orochimaru mulai maju, menerjang Kakashi sambil menodongkan senjata tajam ke arahnya.

"Hh~ keras kepala. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Penutup mata Kakashi dijatuhkannya ke lantai. Kakashi membuka mata yang selama ini selalu ditutupinya itu dan mengaktifkan mata sharingannya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebelah iris matanya menjadi berwarna merah.

Pluk! Senjata tajam yang digenggam anak buah Orochimaru tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja sebelum sempat mengenai wajah Kakashi. Gerakannya pun terhenti. Para anak buah Orochimaru yang lain menatap heran sekaligus terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Kakashi membentuk sebuah segel dengan tangannya, dan seketika itu juga para anak buah Orochimaru tersentak saat melihat sebuah mata merah raksasa yang muncul di alam bawah sadar mereka. Mereka mematung dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian, para anak buah itu menjatuhkan senjata tajam mereka tanpa disadari dan sinar mata mereka terlihat meredup.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Dia sungguh terkejut saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan. "Kaa-san!"

Sakura segera bangkit. Dia menatap wajah teduh sang ibu yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Airmata Sakura mulai menetes satu persatu dari mata emeraldnya. Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ibu. Begitu dia berada di hadapannya, tanpa ragu lagi Sakura langsung memeluk ibunya dan menangis, menumpahkan segala kerinduannya selama ini. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk putri semata wayangnya sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kaa-san, aku rindu! Kenapa Kaa-san meninggalkan aku sendiri?" isak Sakura.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan, jangan menangis. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, Sayang. Ibu tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah."

"Tapi…"

"Walaupun ibu tak ada di sisimu, tapi ibu akan selalu hidup di sini, di hatimu, Sayang." Ibu Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di hati Sakura.

Reiko kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura dan membelai pipi pucatnya dengan lembut. "Kau akan melanjutkan semua mimpimu, Sakura-chan. Bukan berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Karena itu berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup sampai tiba waktumu untuk bertemu denganku. Tersenyumlah. Jalanmu masih panjang, Sayang!"

Perlahan, Reiko melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan mulai bergerak menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura nampak terkejut. "Kaa-san! Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi, kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kaa-san! Bawa aku bersamamu!" Sakura mulai berlari mengejar sang ibu sambil terus berteriak. Namun sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Gadis itu tertunduk lemas dan jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa? Kenapa Kaa-san tidak mengajakku? Aku takut…." Sakura memeluk kedua pundaknya yang bergetar sambil terus menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang menghampirinya. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan…."

Sakura perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok di hadapannya. Namun wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat olehnya karena sinar terang yang menyilaukan di belakang sosok itu nampak menghalangi pandangan mata Sakura. "Siapa…?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini, Sakura-chan!" sosok itu tersenyum. Sakura meraih tangan itu. Seketika itu juga, cahaya semakin bersinar menyilaukan. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, dan berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura membuka emeraldanya ketika sebuah cahaya membuatnya silau. Dengan setengah terpejam, Sakura bisa melihat samar-samar sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Matanya mulai terbuka lebar saat menyadari siapa yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. "Na-Naruto…?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu juga, Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih. Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan karena tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bahkan untuk bersuara pun Sakura merasa sulit.

Naruto sejenak terdiam mematung melihat kondisi Sakura. Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, terlebih lagi banyak luka goresan di tubuhnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat Sakura seperti ini, hatinya terasa bagai ditusuk. Namun Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-chan!" Naruto segera meraih gembok pintu jeruji besi itu, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto terdiam karena menyadari sesuatu. "Kuncinya…. Kuso, kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau penjara punya gembok!" Naruto tertunduk kesal menyadari kebodohannya. 'Bagaimana aku membuka kuncinya?' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang timbul dari gembok itu. Naruto merabanya untuk memastikan. "Bentuk ini…seperti bentuk kaki katak!"

Naruto mulai bersemangat kembali. Didekatkannya obor yang dipegangnya ke arah gembok penjara sehingga terlihatlah sebuah simbol kaki katak yang sama dengan kunci yang diberikan Kakashi. Naruto tersenyum senang. Diapun segera mengeluarkan kunci yang dikalungkannya, kemudian memasangkannya tepat di simbol itu. "Semoga bisa…." Harapnya.

Dan…

Trek! Berhasil! Gembok itu terbuka dengan mudah. Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam sel dan mendekati Sakura yang kini terduduk sambil menatapnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan segera membawamu keluar dari sini!" Naruto segera mendekap tubuh Sakura yang ringkih itu. Sakura nampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan seseorang setelah kematian ibunya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto kemudian mencocokkan kunci itu pada rantai segel yang melingkar di leher Sakura, juga borgol di tangan dan kakinya. Sedetik kemudian, rantai itu berhasil terlepas dari leher Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara isak tangis pelan dari Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura cemas. "Sakura-chan?"

"Baka, Naruto…,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Naruto tahu, mungkin Sakura marah padanya karena nekat datang ke Myobokuzan untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun Naruto justru merasa senang karena Sakura sudah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, Sakura-chan! Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini,"

Naruto pun menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing di punggung Naruto. Bisa Naruto rasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang panas di tengkuknya.

Naruto kemudian meraih obor yang tadi diletakkannya di celah batu dan mulai bergerak meninggalkan sel sambil mengendap-endap keluar dari penjara bawah tanah yang pengap itu. Namun Naruto sekarang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk bisa keluar yang tentunya akan lebih sulit dibanding saat masuk tadi. Dirinya pasti akan ketahuan sebelum bisa berhasil keluar.

"Naruto…aku tahu jalan keluar yang tidak akan diketahui para penjaga," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Ya. Lewat ke sana," tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah lorong gua yang gelap.

"Baiklah!"

Naruto melangkah lebih cepat menuju jalan yang ditunjukkan Sakura dengan tetap berhati-hati. Tiba di ujung lorong yang berbatu, Naruto mulai kebingungan karena dilihatnya jalan itu buntu. "Um…Sakura-chan, sepertinya kita salah jalan. Di sini sama sekali tidak ada pintu keluar."

"Tidak, Naruto. Sekarang kau geser batu itu," tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah batu berukuran sedang di hadapannya.

Meskipun Naruto merasa bingung, namun akhirnya dituruti juga perintah Sakura. Dia pun menurunkan Sakura sejenak dan mulai menggeser batu yang ditunjuk Sakura. Dan batu itu bergerak, membuka sebuah celah yang cukup kecil. Angin malam yang terasa menusuk mulai berhembus menerpa kulit. Naruto terkejut melihat hal ini. Ternyata penjara ini memiliki sebuah jalan rahasia.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada jalan rahasia juga di sini."

"Aku sering kabur dari selku dan keluar lewat jalan ini."

"Apa? Jadi kau sering kabur, Sakura-chan? Ya, sudah lebih baik kita cepat keluar dari sini. Apa kau masih kuat untuk bergerak, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan keluar lebih dulu."

Naruto pun merangkak melewati celah kecil yang ukurannya pas sekali untuk seorang manusia. Setelah Naruto berhasil keluar, Sakura segera menyusul. Celah itu membawa mereka ke balik semak-semak tempat tadi Naruto bersembunyi. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari penjara tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Kau hebat, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia pun kembali menggendong Sakura di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan menuju hutan raksasa.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Oh, kalian sudah berhasil membereskan Kakashi rupanya? Bagus sekali!" ucap Orochimaru ketika para anak buah yang tadi diperintahnya untuk membunuh Kakashi telah kembali menghadap sang majikan di tempat ritualnya.

Orochimaru kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar menuju ruang depan untuk mengecek kondisi Kakashi yang menurutnya kini sudah terkapar bersimbah darah dan tak bernyawa. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah kakinya melewati pintu kayu tempat ritualnya, tiba-tiba saja kedua lengan Orochimaru dicengkeram oleh anak buahnya dengan kencang. Orochimaru yang terkejut, menolehkan kepalanya pada anak buahnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?"

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" suara seseorang terdengar parau di belakangnya. Orochimaru segera menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan matanya kembali melebar saat dilihatnya sang asisten kepercayaannya, Kabuto, telah diperlakukan sama sepertinya oleh para anak buahnya yang lain dengan menodongkan senjata tajam ke lehernya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian mau mencoba mengkhianatiku? Akan kubunuh kalian semua!" teriak Orochimaru.

JLEEBB!

Sebuah tombak tiba-tiba saja menancap di dada Orochimaru tanpa diduga Orochimaru sebelumnya. Orochimaru terbelalak lebar, begitu pula dengan Kabuto. Perlahan, darah mulai merembes membasahi bajunya dan sebagian lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Orochimaru-sama!" teriak Kabuto tak percaya.

"Hmm…sepertinya aku sedikit meleset, ya?" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Orochimaru mendongak dan sesaat kemudian dia geram saat dilihatnya sosok yang tadi dikiranya mati, ternyata kini malah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa secuil luka pun yang menggores tubuhnya.

"K-kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget melihatku masih hidup, Orochimaru?"

"Kurang ajar kau, Kakashi! Rupanya kau yang telah memerdaya anak buahku!"

"Ya. Aku menghipnotis mereka semua agar patuh pada perintahku. Jangan kira kau akan semudah itu membunuhku, Orochimaru. Aku bukan Kakashi yang lemah seperti dulu. Dengan kekuatan spiritual yang ada dalam diriku, aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kejahatanmu."

Orochimaru menatap Kakashi, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nampak cemas.

"Khukhukhu…lucu sekali. Kau pikir aku bisa dikalahkan dengan cara seperti ini? Bagiku ini seperti permainan seorang anak kecil." Orochimaru tertawa.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Kakashi mulai menekan tombaknya lebih dalam pada tubuh Orochimaru. Orochimaru meringis menahan sakit, namun sesaat kemudian bibirnya tersenyum dan terlihat bergerak, melafalkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya ungu bersinar dari balik bajunya. Saat itu juga para anak buah Orochimaru yang mencengkeram lengannya jatuh pingsan. Kabuto yang kini telah bebas dari ancaman senjata tajam, mulai bernapas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kakashi, tampak terkejut.

"Hahaha…aku juga punya kekuatan spiritual yang jauh lebih kuat darimu, Kakashi!" Orochimaru meraih tombak yang menancap di dadanya, dan perlahan mencabutnya. Tombak itu pun dibuang begitu saja olehnya. Cahaya ungu kembali bersinar dan saat itu juga Kakashi terbelalak ketika melihat luka di dada Orochimaru perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak mungkin…!" Kakashi benar-benar terkejut.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

DOOONG! DOOONG!

Bunyi sinyal bahaya terdengar di seantero Myobokuzan. Suaranya yang amat keras, terasa begitu memekakkan telinga. Naruto dan Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu. Kini mereka tampak panik.

Semua penjaga penjara geger dan sibuk berlarian di lorong-lorong sambil berteriak satu sama lain.

"TAWANAN 206 HILAAANGG!"

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Fukasaku tak percaya saat Gamatatsu melapor dan mengatakan bahwa salah satu tawanannya hilang. Para pengawal lain yang sedang berkumpul, tak kalah terkejutnya. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain

"Bukankah tawanan 206 itu akan segera menjalani ritual pengekstrakan? Fukasaku-sama?" Gamabunta menatap tuannya, begitu juga dengan Gamatatsu.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepas rantai segel itu? Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya terjadi!" Fukasaku terlihat amat kesal. "Tanpa rantai segel itu kita akan kesulitan mencarinya. Bunta, Kichi! Kerahkan semua pasukan dan temukan tawanan itu!"

"Siap, Tuan!" Gamabunta dan Gamakichi pun melesat dengan cepat untuk menjalankan tugas darurat itu.

Fukasaku bangkit dari duduknya, menatap dengan geram. "Kuso! Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Naruto dan Sakura kini masih berada di hutan raksasa. Mereka sangat panik saat mendengar suara keras itu.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gawat, Naruto! Itu suara sinyal bahaya. Sepertinya para siluman katak itu sudah menyadari kalau aku kabur!"

"Apa? Sial! Kita harus bergegas!" Naruto mulai berlari di tengah malam yang gelap gulita di hutan raksasa sambil terus menggendong Sakura. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kakinya yang mulai terasa lelah, tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk tetap berlari, meskipun dengan susah payah harus melawan kegelapan malam. Sakura yang berada di punggung Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di leher pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat katak raksasa dengan sebuah cerutu di mulutnya mendarat dengan keras di hadapan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Hehehe…akhirnya ketemu juga. Mau lari kemana kalian, hah?"

"Ga-Gamabunta…?" Sakura tergagap ketakutan melihat pengawal pribadi Fukasaku yang menurut para siluman katak itu merupakan prajurit yang paling kuat di Myobokuzan.

Naruto membeku, menatap tak percaya makhluk raksasa di hadapannya. Mulutnya menganga, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia merasakan otot kakinya begitu lemas, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri meskipun kini kakinya terasa mati rasa. Sungguh, Naruto baru pertama kalinya melihat katak sebesar itu. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan para katak penjaga penjara yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Naruto berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk segera lari. Namun, Gamabunta dengan mudah mencegatnya. "Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dari sini." Gamabunta menatap Naruto lurus. "Oh, jadi kaulah orangnya yang sudah membawa kabur tawanan kami? Berani juga kau, bocah! Cepat kembalikan gadis itu!"

"Tidak akan!" teriak Naruto.

"Hooo…kau menantangku rupanya?"

Tangan besar Gamabunta mulai mengarah pada mereka, namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dan kembali berlari. Tubuh Gamabunta yang besar, menerobos pepohonan raksasa dan menumbangkannya.

"Serangga kecil, kau mencoba bermain denganku, ya?"

Naruto kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon raksasa. Dia bersyukur karena keadaan yang gelap mampu menyembunyikan sosoknya. Naruto kemudian bersandar pada batang pohon raksasa dengan Sakura yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Naruto…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura benar-benar nampak ketakutan.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan! Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku!"

Sakura menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian dia menatap Naruto. "Pergilah!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku!"

"Sakura-chan? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu!"

"Yang dia inginkan adalah aku, Naruto! Kau harus pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak, Sakura-chan! Kau pikir untuk apa aku melangkah sampai sejauh ini? Aku sudah berhasil membawamu keluar dari penjara dan melepas segel itu dari lehermu, lalu sekarang kau bilang kalau aku harus membiarkanmu kembali ke tangan mereka? Tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi, Naruto, kalau kau tetap di sini dan melindungiku, kau akan terluka! Dan mungkin kau akan dijadikan tawanan juga!"

"Aku tidak takut! Apapun yang terjadi kita harus bisa keluar dari sini. Kau tahu, Sakura-chan? Ibumu sangat mencemaskanmu. Beliau bahkan tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena memikirkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawamu kembali dengan selamat. Jadi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Naruto…," Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Perlahan airmatanya mulai menetes. "Dasar baka! Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini?"

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-chan. Kita akan keluar dari sini. Percayalah padaku!" Naruto tersenyum di sela-sela napasnya yang masih memburu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Orochimaru tersenyum licik dan menatap Kakashi. "Sudah kubilang padamu kalau aku tidak akan mati. Kau hanya membuang-buang tenagamu saja. Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu, Kakashi!"

Orochimaru kembali melafalkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Cahaya ungu kembali bersinar di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja dari mulut Orochimaru keluar segerombolan siluman ular yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Kakashi semakin terbelalak. Para siluman ular itu satu persatu maju dan mulai menyerang Kakashi. Dengan cepat, Kakashi meraih senjata tajam milik anak buah Orochimaru yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menebas siluman ular itu.

"Hahaha…terima ini!" teriak Orochimaru. Gerombolan siluman ular itu kembali menyerang Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali menebas ular-ular itu, namun karena jumlahnya yang sangat banyak, membuat Kakashi terdesak dan tidak menyadari seekor ular yang menyerangnya dari atas. Ular itu melilit lehernya dengan kuat, membuat Kakashi sulit bernapas.

'Dia benar-benar sudah menjelma menjadi siluman! Ku…so!' Kakashi jatuh tersungkur dan menggeliat-geliat sambil memegangi ular yang melilit lehernya, mencoba melepaskan lilitan itu. Para siluman ular lain mulai menyerangnya. Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan.

Saat itulah, Kakashi memfokuskan sharingannya pada tubuh Orochimaru. Tepatnya pada sesuatu yang bersinar di balik bajunya.

"Itu dia! Sepertinya kekuatan Orochimaru bersumber pada sesuatu di balik bajunya. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa harus melakukan itu!" gumam Kakashi sambil memejamkan matanya dan membentuk suatu segel dengan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sinar hijau yang muncul di tangan Kakashi membakar semua siluman ular itu sampai menjadi debu. Orochimaru terkejut, tawanya kini berhenti.

"Hooohh, hebat juga kau!"

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Orochimaru!" Kakashi menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah, lalu kembali membentuk segel sambil melafalkan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba pilar transparan berwarna hijau muncul dan berhasil mengurung Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengamati pilar yang kini mengurungnya. Sambil tersenyum dia meraba sesuatu dari balik bajunya, namun sebelum hal itu berhasil dilakukannya, Kakashi segera berlari meraih tombaknya dan mengarahkannya pada Orochimaru.

JLEBB! Tombak itu kembali menancap di dada Orochimaru. Namun kali ini tidak ada darah yang keluar sama sekali, melainkan suara sesuatu yang pecah. Pilar hijau Kakashi pun musnah. Orochimaru menunduk menatap dadanya, tepatnya menatap kalung bertuahnya yang kini telah retak akibat tombak Kakashi. Perlahan, permata ungu yang berada pada kalung itu mulai berjatuhan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Orochimaru menatap tak percaya.

"KAKASHIII―!"

Tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru menjerit dengan keras. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap sementara kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Tubuhnya sempoyongan ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang mabuk. Jeritannya melengking seperti menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di atas lututnya sambil berteriak. Perlahan tubuh dan wajahnya mengeriput.

"Rupanya kau sudah setua ini, Orochimaru. Selama ini kau mengorbankan banyak orang agar kau panjang umur dan tidak bertambah tua. Tapi, asal kau tahu, manusia itu tidak ada yang hidup abadi, meskipun kau melakukan segala cara. Kematian merupakan ketentuan yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawan ketentuan itu."

"Ku…rang ajar…" Orochimaru akhirnya jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung, berlari menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Kau juga harus membayar perbuatanmu karena selama ini selalu membantu majikanmu yang jahat ini!" Kakashi menodongkan senjata tajam pada leher Kabuto. Kabuto terbelalak dan menelan ludah tanpa bisa melawan.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

SRRAAAKK!

Gamabunta menerobos pepohonan raksasa dengan liar. Dalam sekejap, pepohonan itu jatuh berdebam ke tanah, membuat getaran yang cukup besar. Naruto dan Sakura yang masih bersembunyi, belum bisa beranjak dari sana.

"Kita harus segera lari, kalau terus bersembunyi di sini kita bisa mati tertimpa pepohonan itu! Ayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mulai menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari. Namun, kondisi Sakura yang sedang lemah, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yang melihat hal itu panik.

"Maaf, Naruto…."

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tiba-tiba menarikmu, padahal kondisimu sedang buruk seperti ini."

Naruto terkejut saat dilihatnya lutut dan siku Sakura berdarah. Naruto segera merobek baju kemeja seragamnya dan segera membalutkannya pada luka Sakura. "Bertahanlah, Sakura-chan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Terima kasih."

"Rupanya kalian di situ!" Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak saat mereka tertangkap basah Gamabunta. "Jangan bersembunyi lagi dariku." Gamabunta mengulurkan tangan raksasanya, hendak menangkap Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menunduk pasrah, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kini melindungi Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

Haruskah semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia seperti ini? Padahal jalan keluar sudah di depan mata!

**::**

**To be continued…**

**::**

Gomen...kalo ceritanya nggak nyambung dan makin aneh! Tadinya hampir aja mau nyerempet jadi dunia shinobi en jadi canon, ckckck...tapi udah aku ubah biar nggak ninggalin jalur supernaturalnya, hehe...

Thanks for reading, minna-san!^^

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ini dia chapter terakhir! Happy reading…**

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC, OC, aneh, gaje, de el el. **Don't like? Just go back!**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**:: ::**

**Tales From Myobokuzan**

**~Chapter 7~**

**:: ::**

"Rupanya kalian di situ!" Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak saat mereka tertangkap basah Gamabunta. "Jangan bersembunyi lagi dariku." Gamabunta mengulurkan tangan raksasanya, hendak menangkap Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menunduk pasrah, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kini melindungi Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

Haruskah semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia seperti ini?

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Bibir bawahnya digigit dengan cukup keras, menunggu tangan raksasa itu menyentuh tubuh mereka. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah teriakan keras menggema, membuat Gamabunta refleks menoleh pada sesuatu, bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKUUU!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara Deidara, kakaknya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Deidara melompat dari pohon raksasa menerjang tubuh raksasa Gamabunta. Tangannya mengarah ke kepala katak raksasa itu sambil menempelkan kertas mantra yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Gamabunta yang tidak sempat menghindar, tampak terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

Bisa ditebak, beberapa saat kemudian tubuh raksasanya terpental cukup jauh menghantam barisan pepohonan raksasa dengan keras, menabrak batuan gunung sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Persis dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada Sakura sebelumnya.

Deidara pun terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah mengelap keringatnya, Deidara segera bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Dan juga kau…," Deidara menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian.

"De-Dei-nii…? Bagaimana mungkin…," Naruto masih sulit memercayai kakaknya berada di Myobokuzan, terlebih lagi kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukan pada sang katak.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, Naruto. Yang pasti aku bisa masuk ke tempat aneh ini berkat kertas mantra ini," jelas Deidara sambil menunjuk kertas mantra yang tertempel di dahinya.

"Jadi kertas itu yang membantumu menembus pelindung Myobokuzan?"

"Begitulah." Deidara kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. Sakura nampak ketakutan saat melihat Deidara menatapnya. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Naruto sambil mencengkeram baju Naruto dengan erat, namun pandangan matanya menatap balik Deidara tajam. Dalam hatinya, Sakura masih menyimpan sebuah kemarahan atas apa yang telah diperbuat Deidara padanya.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Deidara. "Jangan mendekat! Walaupun kau berhasil menolong kami dan mengalahkan katak raksasa itu, tapi aku masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu pada Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Sakura-chan lagi!" ucap Naruto tegas.

Deidara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan gertakan Naruto. Perlahan dia menghampiri Sakura. Sakura semakin menatap Deidara dengan marah dan cengkeramannya di baju Naruto semakin kencang.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" seru Naruto kesal.

Deidara mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto terjatuh. Sakura terkejut dan menatap Naruto kemudian Deidara bergantian. Perlahan, dia melangkah mundur dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "Apa maumu?"

Kalau saja Sakura masih punya cukup tenaga untuk lari, dia sudah sedari tadi melakukannya. Namun yang ada, langkahnya justru terhenti karena punggungnya menabrak salah satu batang pohon raksasa. Sakura sekarang sudah terpojok.

Deidara kini sudah berada di hadapan Sakura dan mengarahkan tangannya pada dahi Sakura. Mata Naruto membulat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketakutan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. "Tidaakkk!" jeritnya.

"Dei-niiiii!" teriak Naruto.

PUKK! Sakura membuka matanya ketika rasa sakit itu tidak dirasakannya. Mata Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama melebar ketika Deidara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, melihat adikku sampai melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti ini dan bahkan nekat datang ke tempat yang benar-benar aneh ini, mungkin aku bisa yakin dan percaya kalau kau tidak bermaksud jahat. Maaf atas kejadian waktu itu." Deidara tersenyum tipis. Sakura yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, hanya bisa terdiam.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kakaknya akan mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia pun bangkit dan segera menghampiri Sakura dan Deidara. Deidara berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kita segera keluar sebelum para katak itu kembali."

"Apa aku bisa memercayaimu sekarang?" Naruto menatap Deidara lurus.

"Terserah," Deidara mulai berjalan melewati Naruto. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah kaki Deidara menjejak, tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar dengan cukup keras yang disusul oleh suara-suara langkah yang mendekat.

"Gawat, kita sudah terkepung!" ujar Deidara.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto.

Ternyata pasukan siluman katak kini sudah mengepung mereka bertiga. Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara kini berdiri mematung menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Pasukan katak raksasa yang jumlahnya cukup banyak itu berbaris membentuk lingkaran dengan persenjataan lengkap.

"Berani sekali kalian membawa kabur tawanan kami. Ditambah lagi kalian telah menyerang Bunta-san! Aku akan membawa kalian pada Fukasaku-sama. Bawa mereka!" perintah Gamakichi pada pasukan katak.

Dua ekor katak maju lalu mencengkeram tubuh Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara dengan kencang. Mereka bertiga terlihat meronta-ronta.

"Kuso! Lepaskaaan!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri dalam cengkeraman katak raksasa. 'Sakura-chan!' Naruto sangat khawatir, namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Deidara. Kalau saja ada sedikit celah untuk menggerakkan tangannya, dia akan mengambil kertas mantranya lalu menempelkannya pada katak itu. Jangankan untuk menggerakkan tangan, untuk bernapas saja sulit sekali karena cengkeraman itu begitu kuat, seakan-akan mematahkan sampai ke tulang.

'Kakashi-san! Kau ada dimana?' jerit hati Naruto. Usahanya bukan saja sia-sia, bahkan kini kakaknya ikut-ikutan tertangkap juga. Setelah ini entah apa yang akan dilakukan para katak itu. Mungkin saja mereka akan membunuh dirinya, juga Sakura dan Deidara! Haruskah mereka berakhir di tempat seperti ini?

'Kaa-san…, Tou-san….'

Para pasukan itupun akhirnya membubarkan diri dan segera melesat menuju markas Fukasaku.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Kushina tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan airmata yang sudah mulai terlihat mengering. Malam sudah semakin larut, bahkan beberapa jam lagi subuh akan menjelang. Minato yang baru saja kembali dari pencarian nihilnya kemudian menghampiri istrinya yang terlihat kacau itu dengan langkah yang lesu. Wajah Minato juga terlihat sangat kelelahan, seharian ini dirinya sama sekali tidak beristirahat. Dia pun menjatuhkan diri di sofa, di samping istrinya.

Minato menyadari bahwa ternyata putra sulungnya juga belum kembali. Walaupun Deidara selalu menggoda Naruto, namun Minato tahu kalau Deidara sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah saudara.

Sejenak Minato memandangi wajah tertidur sang istri. Perlahan, tangannya menyibakkan rambut merah Kushina yang jatuh menghalangi wajahnya, kemudian membelai rambut istrinya itu. Jika Kushina tahu bahwa dirinya masih belum bisa menemukan Naruto, pasti dia akan kembali menangis. Minato tidak tahu harus kemana lagi dirinya mencari Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian Minato beranjak ke kamar dan mengambil selimut. Ditutupinya tubuh istrinya itu. Minato kembali duduk di samping istrinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, frustasi. "Naruto…dimana kau?" ucapnya pelan.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Fukasaku berdiri dengan tatapan tajam dihadapan penyusup yang telah mencoba membawa kabur salah satu tawanannya.

"Jadi kau menggunakan kunci ini untuk membuka rantai segel. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci ini?"

Naruto hanya menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fukasaku.

"Lalu, kalian juga menggunakan kertas mantra ini untuk menyerang pengawalku! Benar-benar lancang sekali kalian ini! Menyusup, mencuri kunci segel, membawa kabur tawanan, menyerang pengawal, lalu membuat keributan di Myobokuzan. Kalian sudah membuatku marah!"

Semua pasukan yang berkumpul dan berjaga di markas yang kini diliputi suasana tegang itu hanya saling terdiam, tak berani bersuara sepatah katapun. Jika Fukasaku sudah marah, bukan tidak mungkin dia membunuh para manusia di hadapannya itu.

Sementara di pojok markas, tampak Gamabunta yang memegangi dahinya yang kesakitan. Sebuah luka bakar yang tidak begitu parah terlihat menghitam di sana.

"Lebih baik upacaranya kita percepat. Korban bertambah dua orang lagi."

Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengar keputusan Fukasaku. Apakah itu artinya upacara yang dimaksud Fukasaku adalah upacara yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi? Upacara yang menurut guru spiritual Kakashi begitu memilukan?

Dan itu juga berarti mereka akan mati di tempat ini? Mati begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun, bahkan pesan terakhir untuk ibu dan ayahnya yang mungkin kini tengah mencemaskan dirinya. Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Tatsu, bawa para tawanan yang akan menjalani takdirnya! Kita akan mulai upacaranya sekarang juga!"

"Siap, Tuan!" Gamatatsu segera beranjak meninggalkan markas sang pemimpin katak dan menuju penjara.

Saat dua ekor pasukan katak menggiring Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara menuju tempat upacara, Gamariki, salah satu katak penjaga patung permohonan bermake-up menor datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Fukasaku. "Fukasaku-sama! Shima-sama mengatakan, ada seseorang yang memohon untuk menebus tawanan kita."

Fukasaku pun menoleh menatap Gamariki. "Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Hatake Kakashi!"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah begitu mendengar kalau Kakashi akhirnya datang juga. Sebuah harapan kini kembali terpatri dalam hatinya. Namun, Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang akan menjadi tebusan dirinya, Sakura juga Deidara. Mungkinkah Kakashi akan mengorbankan satu sharingannya lagi? Kalau memang benar begitu, Naruto akan sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Kalian jaga mereka!" ucap Fukasaku. Dia segera bergegas menuju sebuah gua, tempat patung raksasa berada, yang menjadi penghubung langsung dengan patung katak raksasa yang ada di balik terowongan pintu masuk Myobokuzan. Gamariki nampak mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya di gua itu, terlihat Shima, katak tua betina sang penunggu patung. Shima mundur beberapa langkah dari patung, membiarkan Fukasaku menemui sang pemohon.

Fukasaku menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke patung dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pembatas transparan yang merupakan pelindung Myobokuzan. Akhirnya tampaklah Kakashi yang kini berdiri di hadapan patung raksasa yang ada di depan terowongan menuju Myobokuzan.

"Ternyata kamu lagi. Apa kau akan menyerahkan sharinganmu lagi, Kakashi?"

"Tidak. Kali ini aku akan membayarnya dengan manusia."

"Begitu? Lalu siapa yang ingin kau bebaskan?"

"Tawanan berambut merah muda, bersama penyusup yang baru saja kau tangkap."

"Apa?" Fukasaku nampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Shima dan Gamariki yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya lima kali lipat jumlah mereka. Sekaligus untuk membayar atas keributan yang terjadi."

Fukasaku sesaat memandang Kakashi sambil menimbang-nimbang penawarannya. "Itu belum cukup."

"Masih belum cukup?"

"Ya. Penawaranmu belum termasuk bayaran karena telah mencuri kunci segel kami."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menginginkan segel yang terpasang pada perut bocah penyusup itu."

"Segel pelindung itu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu, penawaranmu aku terima, Kakashi. Aku akan membebaskan mereka. Berikan tebusanmu!"

Kakashi kemudian berbalik dan sesaat kemudian menggiring Orochimaru, Kabuto dan ketigabelas anak buah lainnya ke hadapan Fukasaku. Orochimaru yang tidak terima dirinya dijadikan bayaran tampak berteriak-teriak dan mencoba mololoskan diri dari tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Namun tubuh tuanya sama sekali tidak berdaya untuk melawan.

"Fukasaku-sama, aku adalah Orochimaru! Orang yang selama ini selalu memberikan persembahan untukmu setiap bulan purnama! Kumohon, lepaskan aku!"

"Buruk sekali, Orochimaru. Aku sudah menyetujui penawaran Kakashi. Selain itu kau tidak punya jaminan untuk membebaskan dirimu."

"Tidaaakkk!" Orochimaru berteriak histeris. Kakashi mulai mendorong tubuh Orochimaru dan anak buahnya melewati batas pelindung Myobokuzan. "Kakashiii! Kurang ajar kau! Kau akan membayar semua ini, Kakashi!"

Akhirnya tubuh mereka terhisap ke Myobokuzan, meninggalkan sisa teriakan Orochimaru yang melengking. Kakashi hanya berdiri melihat tubuh para penjahat itu menghilang ditelan dimensi spiritual Fukasaku. Sesaat dia memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil penutup mata dan dipasangkannya pada mata sharingannya.

"Kaulah yang akan membayar semua ini, Orochimaru. Terimalah takdirmu. Ini balasan atas apa yang selama ini kau lakukan."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Fukasaku kembali menuju markas diikuti beberapa pengawal yang kini menahan Orochimaru beserta anak buahnya.

"Lepaskan para penyusup dan tawanan itu!"

Semua pasukan katak saling berpandangan tak mengerti dengan perintah tiba-tiba sang pemimpin.

"Apa maksud Anda, Fukasaku-sama? Bukankah mereka akan segera menjalani ritual?" tanya Gamakichi

"Seseorang sudah menebus mereka dengan orang-orang ini." Fukasaku melirik ke arah Orochimaru dan anak buahnya. Para pasukan katak akhirnya mengerti dan kemudian membebaskan Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara. Naruto segera meraih tubuh Sakura yang masih belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto tampak terkejut. 'Mungkinkah…Kakashi-san yang melakukan ini?' batin Naruto.

"Kalian bebas sekarang. Dan kuharap aku tidak melihat wajah kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya di sini." Fukasaku merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Tiba-tiba sebuah mulut katak muncul dari permukaan tanah dan menelan tubuh Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara. Beberapa detik kemudian mulut katak itu pun menghilang. Fukasaku kemudian naik ke atas altar tempat dilakukannya ritual. "Sekarang, upacara akan kita mulai!"

"HOOOOO!" teriak para siluman katak sambil mengacungkan tangan mereka ke atas. Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya kini hanya bisa pasrah.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto, Sakura dan Deidara tiba di depan terowongan. Deidara yang membuka matanya lebih dahulu dari Naruto berteriak girang. "Hei, kita kembali!"

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu ikut senang. Dia memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri erat-erat. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur semua ini akhirnya berakhir, dan yang paling penting dia berhasil menepati janjinya untuk membawa Sakura kembali.

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto terasa panas kembali. Saat dilihat, ternyata segel yang dipasang Kakashi saat itu sudah menghilang.

Seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum. "Kalian sudah kembali, syukurlah!"

"Kakashi-san!" seru Naruto senang, sementara Deidara tampak kebingungan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku datang sedikit lama. Untunglah belum terlambat," Kakashi menyentuh belakang kepalanya masih dengan tersenyum. "Dan aku sangat terkejut melihatmu menyusul Naruto tanpa pelindung apapun. Kau sangat pemberani!" ucapnya pada Deidara.

"Semuanya gara-gara bocah bodoh ini yang seenaknya saja menghilang dan membuat kaa-san juga tou-san cemas! Hampir saja kami mati di tangan para siluman itu tadi. Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan saja!" cibir Deidara yang menatap Naruto dengan kesal, sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto.

"Grr, dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang ke Myobokuzan, baka Deidara!"

"Apa? Kau berani mengatai kakakmu 'baka'? Dasar baka! Sudah ditolong bukannya berterima kasih malah mengajakku ribut!"

"Wah, wah, adik kakak sama-sama bersemangat! Kalian benar-benar kompak sekali!"

"Huh!" Naruto dan Deidara saling cemberut dan memalingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami baik-baik saja…tapi Sakura-chan…," Naruto menatap sedih Sakura yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera menolong Sakura sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk," ucap Kakashi.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Akamaru tak henti-hentinya menggonggong, membuat Kiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan setengah terpejam, dia melirik sang anjing kesayangan yang terus menggonggong di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Akamaru? Ini masih dini hari, belum waktunya aku bangun." Kiba kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Namun Akamaru malah menggigiti baju Kiba dan menarik-nariknya.

Kiba mulai terlihat kesal. "Kau kenapa, Akamaru? Kau lapar, hah? Tapi ini belum waktunya kau sarapan. Sudah, jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku masih ngantuk!"

Akamaru tidak menghiraukan gertakan sang majikan. Dia terus menarik-narik baju Kiba seakan ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

"Gah!" teriak Kiba frustasi karena sang anjing tidak menuruti perintahnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Kiba bangkit sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Akamaru segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kiba. Kiba pun mengikutinya dan membuka pintu kamar. Keadaan rumah masih gelap dan sepi, tentu saja penghuni kediaman Inuzuka itu masih terlelap dalam buaian sang mimpi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Akamaru membawanya ke pintu depan. Kiba semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Akamaru. Namun, akhirnya dia menuruti apa yang ditunjukkan sang anjing. Sesaat, setelah pintu depan dibuka, Akamaru langsung berlari, membuat Kiba terkejut dan segera menyusulnya sambil berteriak.

"Akamaru! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari seperti itu, hah?" Kiba terlihat ngos-ngosan mengejar Akamaru. Namun, dia terkejut saat Akamaru berhenti dan menggerak-gerakkan ekor nungilnya sambil menggonggong kecil.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Kau kenapa, Akamaru?" Kiba mengikuti kemana arah pandangan sang anjing. Saat Kiba memerhatikan beberapa sosok yang terlihat dari kejauhan, matanya langsung membulat tak percaya. Siluet dua orang berambut kuning yang begitu dikenalnya tampak berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Itu…." Tanpa membuang waktu, Kiba segera berlari menuju rumah Namikaze dan mengetuk pintunya dengan keras. Kushina dan Minato yang tertidur langsung terhenyak dan selama beberapa detik saling berpandangan.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu di waktu sedini ini?" tanya Kushina. Telapak tangannya tampak memijat keningnya perlahan.

"Kushi-chan, mungkin itu Naruto!" seru Minato.

"Hah? Naruto?"

Mereka berdua pun segera bangkit dari sofa dan menuju pintu depan.

"Naruto!" seru Kushina begitu pintu terbuka. Namun, wajahnya berubah sedih saat didapatinya bukan Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan Kiba, putra tetangganya sekaligus teman sekelas Naruto.

"Kiba-kun, ada apa dini hari begini?"

"Paman, Bibi…itu, di sana!" tangan Kiba sibuk menunjuk ke luar, membuat Kushina dan Minato terbengong tidak mengerti.

"Di sana apa, Kiba-kun?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Mereka sudah kembali! Dia kembali!" seru Kiba masih tidak keruan.

"Mereka? Dia? Kiba-kun, tunggu sebentar. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu, tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ceritakan dengan lebih jelas," perintah Minato yang sekarang memegangi pundak Kiba.

Kiba pun menuruti perkataan Minato. Setelah tenang, dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Yang mau aku katakan adalah, bahwa Naruto dan Deidara-san sudah kembali!"

"Apa?" teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Be-benarkah itu, Kiba? Dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kemari!"

Kushina menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia memandang suaminya sambil tersenyum senang. Sesaat kemudian mereka pun berlari keluar untuk membuktikan sendiri perkataan Kiba. Dan benarlah, semuanya terbukti. Kushina melihat kedua putranya kini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka bersama seorang pria berambut perak yang menggendong seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"NARUTOOO! DEIDARAA!" Kushina berlari menghambur untuk memeluk kedua anaknya itu. Air mata haru membasahi pipinya. Naruto dan Deidara membalas pelukan sang ibu sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah kalian berdua akhirnya kembali juga!"

"Gomen ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku sudah membuat kalian cemas," ucap Naruto menyesal.

BUGGHH! Pukulan sang ibu mendarat di kepala Naruto sesaat setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau ini benar-benar membuat kami panik! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, Naru-kun! Sebenarnya kau pergi ke mana sampai tidak pulang? Selain itu kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!" semprot Kushina berapi-api.

"Ah itu…aku…," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil mencoba mencari alasan yang akan diutarakannya pada Kushina.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, seorang arkeolog yang saat ini sedang meneliti di Konoha. Naruto sebenarnya datang untuk membantuku menyelamatkan anakku dari reruntuhan bangunan sejarah saat aku sedang melakukan penggalian situs purbakala," timpal Kakashi yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto dan Deidara yang mendengar alasan Kakashi nampak terkejut dan memandang Kakashi dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kakashi hanya tersenyum memberi mereka isyarat bahwa semuanya bisa ia tangani. Naruto dan Deidara yang melihat sinyal itu hanya balik tersenyum.

'Kakashi-san…,' gumam Naruto pelan.

"Ah, apa benar begitu? Jangan-jangan gadis ini anakmu yang tertimpa bangunan reruntuhan itu?" tanya Minato cemas.

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali! Lebih baik kalian mampir dulu. Aku akan memanggil dokter," ujar Kushina yang segera kembali ke rumah.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kakashi pun mengikuti keluarga Namikaze itu menuju rumah mereka.

Sementara Kiba yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah, Naruto." Dia pun kembali menuju rumah diikuti Akamaru.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Kushina saat sang dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang kini terbaring di kamar tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gadis ini hanya mengalami kelaparan dan kedinginan. Selain itu Sakura sedikit mengalami syok yang ringan dan kelelahan. Aku sarankan sebaiknya dia banyak beristirahat, makan makanan yang bergizi. Atau sekali-kali ajak dia ke tempat yang sejuk untuk menenangkan pikirannya."

"Kedinginan dan kelaparan? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Kushina menatap Kakashi seakan mencari penjelasan sang 'ayah'.

"Um…ya, selama kurang lebih dua hari ini dia terjebak di reruntuhan karena bantuan terlambat datang," jawab Kakashi asal.

Kushina akhirnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Malang sekali gadis ini." Kushina membelai rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. 'Gadis yang manis. Aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan yang cantik seperti ini,' gumam Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak lama lagi Sakura pasti segera siuman," ucap sang dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Tsunade." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula Kushina dan Naruto.

Setelah memeriksa Sakura, Dokter Tsunade pun akhirnya berpamitan pulang. Sekarang di ruang kamar tamu itu hanya tersisa Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi-san atas bantuanmu. Oh iya, kau bilang segel pelindung yang terpasang di perutku berfungsi untuk melindungiku dari siluman katak, tapi kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa saat siluman katak raksasa itu mencengkeram tubuhku?"

"Segel itu memang hanya berfungsi saat rantai segel dipasangkan di lehermu. Dengan kata lain, segel itu hanya mencegahmu menjadi tawanan Myobokuzan. Maaf. Tapi sekarang segel itu telah menghilang dari tubuhmu karena aku sudah membayarkannya pada Fukasaku."

"Jadi begitu, ya? Tapi…ngomong-ngomong kau menebus kami dengan orang-orang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Dia adalah Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya. Itu hukuman yang setimpal untuk mereka."

"Ja-jadi orang itu yang bernama Orochimaru?"

"Ya. Dia menggunakan sebuah kalung bertuah dari Fukasaku untuk membuatnya awet muda dan memiliki sedikit kekuatan spiritual. Aku berhasil menghancurkannya sehingga wujud sebenarnya terlihat. Kau juga sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik, Naruto. Lalu…kakakmu juga sudah melakukan hal yang besar. Aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Dei-nii akan datang mencariku sampai ke Myobokuzan. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tahu kalau aku ada di sana."

"Hm…mungkin itu insting seorang kakak." Kakashi tersenyum simpul. Naruto balas tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan pelan yang membuat Kakashi dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, menampakkan iris emerald yang indah itu. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura kini tersadar.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Sakura menatap iris biru Naruto sambil terus berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Naruto…," perlahan Sakura bangkit seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Naruto dengan sigap memegang kedua bahu Sakura untuk menahan tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu, Sakura-chan. Tubuhmu masih lemah."

"Aku…dimana?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Matanya bergerak mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ruangan itu bukanlah dinding batu gelap dan lembab yang selama ini Sakura rasakan, tidak ada jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Bahkan dia tidur di atas futon yang hangat dengan selimut tebal.

"Kau ada di rumahku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. "Rumahmu?"

"Ya. Kau tidak ingat kalau kau sekarang sudah bebas dari Myobokuzan?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Dia terdiam sejenak, mengingat kejadian Naruto yang datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, kemudian kakak Naruto yang berhasil menyerang Gamabunta, sampai akhirnya mereka tertangkap oleh para pasukan katak. "Kita tidak tertangkap?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kakashi-san yang menyelamatkan kita."

Sakura menatap Kakashi yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kakashi-san…."

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berhasil membereskan Orochimaru. Tidak akan ada lagi yang membuatmu menderita. Tidak Orochimaru, juga tidak dengan katak-katak itu. Kau bebas, Sakura. Kau bebas!"

Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca. Air matanya mulai menggenang. Perlahan dia meraba lehernya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Tidak ada! Rantai yang selama ini selalu melingkar di lehernya benar-benar sudah menghilang sekarang. "Ini…bukan mimpi 'kan? Naruto?"

Naruto memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Tentu saja bukan, Sakura-chan! Ini bukan mimpi."

Sakura terisak pelan di pelukan Naruto. Rasanya dia masih sulit memercayai semua ini. Padahal baru saja dia berniat membuang semua harapannya, mengingat kalau beberapa jam yang lalu hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk. Namun, sepertinya Kamisama masih memberinya kesempatan untuk meneruskan hidupnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Setelah ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku juga Kurenai di Kirigakure. Kau akan menjalani hidupmu dengan normal kembali dan tentunya kau tidak akan sendirian. Meskipun aku dan Kurenai bukanlah keluarga kandungmu, tapi kami akan menganggapmu seperti anak kami. Kau mau 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-san…Naruto…aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas semua perbuatan baik kalian. Kalian telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Shhh…jangan memikirkan hal itu, Sakura-chan. Kami melakukan semua ini tidak mengharap balasan apapun, jadi tidak usah merasa berhutang budi. Melihat kau selamat saja, kami senang sekali!" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar. "Naru-kun, Kakashi-san, sarapan sudah si― Ah! Sakura-chan sudah sadar!" seru Kushina sambil menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Ya ampun, syukurlah!" Kushina langsung menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Sakura terheran-heran. Naruto dan Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Kushina, hanya tertawa.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Senja tidak terasa menjelang. Sakura yang kondisinya sudah membaik, kini bersiap-siap untuk ikut pulang bersama Kakashi kembali menuju Kirigakure.

Sekarang Deidara baru bisa mengerti alasan Naruto datang ke Kirigakure tempo hari. Dan sepertinya dua bersaudara itu sekarang sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Deidara sudah meminta maaf pada Sakura, jadi masalah mereka sudah selesai sekarang.

"Haaah~ kenapa Sakura-chan tidak tinggal bersama kita saja di sini? Aku benar-benar senang kalau Sakura-chan di sini. Aku merasa seperti memiliki anak perempuan, mengingat semua penghuni rumah ini laki-laki. Kalau kau tinggal di sini, kita akan memasak bersama, merawat bunga bersama, lalu aku akan mendandanimu dengan cantik setiap akan pergi sekolah, kyaaa~!" ucap Kushina bersemangat, matanya berbinar-binar penuh kesenangan. Minato, Naruto dan Deidara hanya ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Kaa-san, kau terlalu berlebihan," cibir Deidara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Diam kau, Dei-kun! Ini adalah kesenangan wanita, kau mana bisa mengerti hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kaa-san sepertinya sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Tou-san, apa kau akan mengabulkan keinginan Kaa-san?" Deidara menatap Minato dengan tatapan jahil. Minato hanya menggaruk kepala sambil tersenyum.

BUGH! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Deidara. "Dasar kau ini, bicara seenaknya saja!"

"Aduh, kenapa memukulku, sih? Aku 'kan bertanya pada Tou-san."

Kakashi dan Sakura yang kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pamit hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lucu keluarga itu. Kini kondisi Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik. Dalam hatinya, Sakura merasa cemburu melihat kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya seperti itu. Sakura benar-benar merindukan keluarganya. Namun, kini Sakura bertekad untuk memulainya kembali dari awal. Dia ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Walau bagaimanapun, kata-kata ibunya dalam mimpinya akan selalu terpatri dalam hatinya. Bahwa sang ibu akan selalu hidup dalam hatinya meskipun raganya tidak bersamanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, semuanya. Kapan-kapan aku pasti akan main kemari."

"Kami akan selalu menyambut kedatanganmu di sini, Sakura-chan!" Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan meraih tangannya seraya memberikan sesuatu. Sakura menatap benda yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah jepit rambut miliknya. "Jepit itu terjatuh saat kau diserang Dei-nii. Maaf, ya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura kembali menggenggam jepit rambutnya kemudian menatap Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, semua itu sudah berlalu."

"Baik-baiklah di Kirigakure. Aku juga pasti akan main ke tempatmu, Sakura-chan! Hehehe…," Naruto mengangkat jempolnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum dengan manis, membuat Naruto blushing. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat senyum tulus di wajah cantiknya itu. Tatapan sendu di mata emerald itu sekarang sudah berganti dengan sinar yang penuh harapan. Wajahnya kini lebih terlihat berseri, membuat kecantikan naturalnya terpancar.

Setelah Kakashi dan Sakura berpamitan, Naruto dan keluarganya mengantar mereka ke depan rumah. Mereka saling melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku bangga padamu, Naru-kun. Kau sudah membantu Hatake-san menyelamatkan Sakura-chan. Begitulah seharusnya seorang laki-laki itu!" ujar Kushina pelan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kaa-san."

"Tapi, lain kali jangan membuat kami cemas lagi!"

"Aku mengerti, Kaa-san. Maaf…aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji!"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti."

Sosok Sakura dan Kakashi lama-kelamaan semakin mengecil dari pandangan. Kushina, Minato dan Deidara kembali menuju rumah, sementara Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap siluet bayangan wanita berambut merah muda dengan iris hazel yang menatap ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tampak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian dia ikut tersenyum. Reiko pun akhirnya berbalik dan perlahan bayangannya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap langit senja dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir manis di wajahnya. "Selamat jalan. Semoga Bibi tenang di sana," ucap Naruto pelan.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

**Satu bulan kemudian…**

Sakura menggiring dua ekor sapinya menuju pekarangan rumah yang luas. Setelah membuka pintu pagar kayu, Sakura membawa sapi-sapi itu pada tempat makannya. Setelah mengikatkan tali yang melingkar di leher sapi itu pada sebuah kayu yang tertancap, Sakura perlahan mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari balik lengan kimono barunya dan memandangi jepit sakura miliknya. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura menerawang menatap langit biru yang cerah sambil menikmati angin pagi yang terasa menyejukkan.

Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil tersenyum. "Ne, Kaa-san, apa kabarmu di sana? Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku merindukanmu, Kaa-san…," Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Sakura-chaaannn!"

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbuka begitu mendengar suara yang penuh semangat memanggilnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihat Naruto berlari sambil tertawa seraya melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto!" wajah Sakura terlihat senang saat Naruto datang berkunjung ke Kirigakure.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-chan! Kau sehat 'kan?" tanya Naruto ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Hem, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, apa kabar?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini, hehe…," Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kau sedang apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku baru selesai menggembalakan sapi-sapi ini, Naruto."

"Oh…."

"Sakura, kau sudah kembali?" Kurenai nampak muncul dari balik gudang tempat penyimpanan kayu bakar dan terkejut saat melihat Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun! Sudah lama sekali, ya!"

"Kurenai-san!"

"Kebetulan sekali Naruto-kun kemari, aku sedang memasak makanan enak! Kakashi sebentar lagi kembali dari kebun," ucap Kurenai semangat.

"Benarkah? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Ini sebagai pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut jabang bayi yang baru dikandung Bibi Kurenai," bisik Sakura pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kurenai.

"Hah? Jadi Kurenai-san sedang hamil?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias, membuat wajah Kurenai memerah karena malu.

"Ya, begitulah, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya Sakura-chan akan memiliki adik bayi," Kurenai tersenyum lembut. Walaupun Sakura bukanlah anaknya, namun Kurenai sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Wow, sugoi! Hehehe…selamat, ya, Kurenai-san!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Hei, ayo kita masuk, hari sudah mulai panas. Kalian pasti sangat lelah."

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke rumah sederhana milik keluarga Hatake yang tak lama lagi akan kedatangan penghuni baru. Naruto tampak terkejut melihat hidangan yang kini tersaji memenuhi ruang makan. Sakura membantu Kurenai menyusun piring-piring, sementara Kurenai memeriksa masakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi muncul dan terkejut begitu melihat Naruto yang kini ada di rumah mereka, namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka pun berkumpul dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang istimewa itu. Naruto makan dengan lahap sehingga sempat membuatnya tersedak. Kurenai, Sakura dan Kakashi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

Dari sebuah jendela kecil milik kediaman Hatake, tampaklah pemandangan mereka yang berbagi tawa bersama. Menikmati kehangatan di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Sakura, bersyukur diberi kesempatan kedua untuk bisa merasakan kehangatan itu. Naruto, bersyukur karena kepindahannya ke Konoha. Dan Myobokuzan, tempat dimana takdir mempertemukan mereka.

**::**

**~OWARI~**

**::**

A-a-akhirnya selesai juga! Huaaahh leganya! Tapi sedikit meleset dari rencana, padahal aku niatnya bikin fic ini sampe 5 atau 6 chapter aja, hehe… Dan chapter ini sepertinya yang paling panjang. Biasanya aku cuma batasin sampe 3 ribu kata aja. Karena tanggung, aku abisin aja sampe chapter ini.

Ok, maaf buat segala kekurangan dan kesalahannya. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, dan loncat sana sini, huhu…aku juga menyadari kalo ficku masih banyak kekurangan. Maaf juga kalo endingnya jauh dari harapan kalian #ditimpuk sendal butut.

Pokoknya makasih banget buat kalian yang udah baca fic ini dari awal sampe akhir, aku sungguh terharu! #nangis bombay# Terutama yang udah nunggu2 fic ini supaya cepet apdet, hehe… (lirik2 Haru : Haru, jangan panggil senpai dong, panggil Rinzu aja ok!). Makasih juga buat yang udah nambahin fic ini dalam list favorite kalian! #peluk erat2#

**Special thanks to all reviewers:**

**elfdobby • Haruno Namikaze • Sabaku Tema-chan • Shu 2704495 • Shadow Shirayuki • Risuki Taka • NaruSaku SakuNaru • Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls • MarMoet Hime Chan • Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura • Deidei Rinnepero13 • ****Ultach Fussy Chan •****Masahiro 'Night' Seiran • KataokaFidy • The RED Phantom • Yume Shinkou • Yuki Chynta • Wi3nter • Tisa's Flower • Riku88 • Michael inoe the UZ • Mushamusafir • Kecis • Amamia Shinya • Karu Naku SunSpring** **•**** okarasdianto**

Makasih buat ripiuannya, yaaa!

Setelah ini aku mau nyiapin fic narusaku spesial buat ultah sakura sama fic buat NS day.

Mata Atode. Ja ne!^^

Salam,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
